A Hot Springs Honeymoon for Two
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: This is loosely based off the image and the ANIMATE drama when everyone went to the hot springs. Mainly SaruMi, but pretty much everyone who was involved in the hot springs trip has a guest appearance somewhere or another. Read the note first!
1. King's Game

**A Hot Springs Honeymoon for Two**

This is loosely based off the image and the ANIMATE drama when everyone went to the hot springs. Mainly SaruMi, but pretty much everyone who was involved in the hot springs trip has a guest appearance somewhere or another. Read the note first!

**Note: What I've attached below is just a teaser of what is to come.** I will have a few big scenes with a lot of the cast in it, but for the most part, it will be focused on SaruMi (otherwise the title wouldn't make sense now, would it!?)

**Update:** Finally it is done! It was very interesting to write a story focused on one couple when pretty much the entire cast was involved in the story as well. I hope I didn't botch up character personalities too much.

**Rated:** T for now for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Rated M for the EXTRA attached at the end. Please read the note first on the page!

**Disclaimer:** GoRa/GoHands own K Project

* * *

**King's Game**

The tension in the room was intense. There was a sea of glaring eyes attempting to intimidate any who was foolish enough to glance in their direction. Knuckles were cracked. Muscles were stretched. They were ready to rumble.

For the Red clansmen, the participants were Suoh Mikoto, Yata Misaki, Kanamoto Rikio, Kusanagi Izumo, and Kushina Anna. For the Blue clansmen, Munakata Reisi, Awashima Seri, and (unwillingly) Fushimi Saruhiko stepped up for the upcoming event. And to balance things out, two of the Silver clansmen—well, a silver clansman and a friend, came in to join the fun…or not.

"Why do I have to join in on such a pointless event?" Yatogami asked in annoyance.

"Come on now, we're all here to have fun, right?" the Silver King replied with his usual carefree smile.

"Yeah Kuro-kun! We need to step up to the challenge and make Shiro-kun and Wagahai-chan proud! We'll show these clansmen the power of Ashinaka Gakuen!" Kukuri jokingly flexed her biceps.

Over by the Blue's corner, Saruhiko clicked his tongue and muttered, "What a worthless waste of time."

The blue-eyed man scowled as he could hear a certain Red clansman talking giddily to Kanamoto. "Hey, hey! Wouldn't you think it would be awesome if Mikoto-san ended up being king, and I had the number he picks? Though Mikoto-san is a real king after all! I'll still listen to his command regardless of the game!"

Fushimi turned around in frustration as he began to open the sliding door of the room. He was quickly grabbed by the collar by his blonde-haired superior. "Fushimi, where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my room."

"Stop joking around. You need to stay here and represent Scepter 4 proudly against these hoodlums."

"_Tch_, when isn't this annoying woman nagging? So obnoxious," the third-in-command thought to himself.

"Fushimi-kun. Think of this as a wonderful opportunity to bond with your fellow man in competitive fellowship." Munakata placed a hand on Saruhiko's shoulder and gave a gentle smile.

With a loud sigh, he turned back around and walked over to one of the ten chairs that were placed in a circle. He plopped himself down bitterly. All of the players soon joined the circle as they were all ready to play the game.

Kusanagi cleared his throat and began to speak, "Okay, for those who don't know how to play this game, I'll go ahead and explain it. There are going to be ten sticks, where nine of them have a number on them. The last stick with have the word 'King' written on it. Whoever is the King gets to choose a number between one through nine and decide what action they are to obey. It can be anything, from having someone confess a secret, to even telling the person to do something to another number!"

"Come on Kusanagi-san, who still doesn't know how to play the King's Game?" Misaki said with a laugh.

An almost inaudible, monotone voice chimed in. "…I didn't know how to play…the King's Game…"

Everyone looked over at the young girl sitting without any sort of expression on her face. Awashima elbowed Izumo and whispered, "Izumo, is it really a good idea to invite Anna to play in a game with a bunch of adults?"

Kusanagi smirked and shook his head, "Seri-chan…does this really look like a group of adults to you?"

As the Scepter 4 lieutenant quickly scanned the room, she instantly became disgusted.

"Oi, you shitty monkey! Why the hell are you sitting next to me! You were sitting on the other side next to your Monkey King!" Misaki shouted.

"Mi~Sa~Kiiiii. Just sit down and shut up and play the game!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, you fucking bastard!"

Beside the arguing duo were the Silver clansmen. "Haha! These guys are funny! How do you know all of them Kuro-kun? Are they your friends?"

"They are NOT my friends. They are a bunch of low lives who do nothing but cause violence all the time."

"OI KURO INU! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Yata's crimson colored aura began to cover his body.

"Do you seriously think you can win against me? You and that Blue have already lost versus me in battle before."

"_Haaaa_? Stray dogs like you need to learn when to shut up before they get hurt." Saruhiko still resented the fact that both he and Misaki were unable to beat the Black Dog in a fight.

Watching the fight begin to escalate, Seri sighed in displeasure. "I see what you mean."

Izumo put on a stern face and shouted out, "Heyyy kids! Can we all just sit down and start the game now? You can get your vengeance or whatever when we play!"

As Yata and Fushimi both knew what would happened if they got Kusanagi mad, they both sat back down and looked away from each other. They simultaneously clicked their tongues.

"Okay now, without further ado, let's begin the game! We'll let the Silver King do the honors of holding the sticks for the first round!"

With evil glares and dark intentions, the crow and the monkey were ready to pounce on the sticks before them. Yatogami sat in his chair with his eyes closed, looking calm and relaxed. Suoh appeared to have already fallen asleep, as he was leaning back in his chair. Munakata simply remain cool and composed like always.

"Haha, alright, so let's begin…NOW!"

Everyone jumped out of their chairs to grab the sticks in front of them. Each one quickly looked at what numbers were scribbled on the wood before they covered it from foreign eyes. It was their life on the line after all.

"…So, who's king?"

Kukuri jumped up from her chair and spun around in circles. "Yay! It's me! I'm the king!"

A mischievous smile began to form on her face. "Alright…let's see…I want number four to sit on number six's lap for a minute!"

It was a bold first king's order, and a lot of people nervously looked around to see who would be the ones to raise their hand.

"Ummm…I'm number four…" Kanamoto replied sheepishly. "Who is number six?"

"_Geh_. Whoever number six is, they are going to be absolutely squashed by the pig man," the entire group collectively thought.

After a few seconds of silence, a female voice spoke up, "I am number six."

Kanamoto's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was to go sit on Scepter 4's Heartless Woman, Awashima Seri.

"Ummm…maybe I shouldn't do this one…" The sweat was beginning to pour down the portly man's face.

"You can't do that Kanamoto-san! You can't disobey the king's orders, and I'm the king!" Kukuri had a pouty expression on her face as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Just hurry up and get this over with," Awashima stated flatly.

Rikio swallowed hard as he slowly walked over to the blonde woman. He closed his eyes and quickly sat down on her lap. Everyone watched to see if the Heartless Woman would start screaming in pain. But surprisingly, she remained silent the whole time. She did not move, she did make a sound. She simply closed her eyes and sat there for the entire minute. As Kanamoto got off the Scepter 4 lieutenant's lap, there was a slight look of disappointment on the onlooker's faces.

"_Tch_, figures the Heartless Woman would have an iron mask face." Misaki muttered under his breath.

"Woohoo! Alright then! Let's continue on with our game, shall we!? Everyone get ready for the next round!" Kukuri extended her arm out towards the middle of the circle. "…Ready…set…GO!"

Once again, there was a mass buzz of people who drew their destiny from the palm of the king's hand.

"So…who is king this time?"

There was nothing but the sound of crickets chirping in the background. "Umm…guys?" Izumo looked completely confused.

"Oh, I guess it's me," Suoh said with a yawn.

The rest of the group couldn't figure out when or how the Red King even made a move to draw the stick in the first place. The crimson-haired man—tired as always, quietly mumbled, "I want number three to…"

The group clammed up and listened attentively, curious as to what kind of command the Red King would give.

"I want number three to…to…get me a pillow because I'm tired."

The group almost fell out of their chairs. A collective chorus of sighs filled the room.

"Such a typical request from Mikoto-san," Fushimi thought. It irked the blue-eyed man to think that his Misaki would be enamored by such a lazy, boring person.

"_Ah!_ I'm number three! I will be right back and get you a pillow Mikoto-san! You can count on me!" Yata's eyes lit up like a child entering a candy store.

_Annoying, annoying, annoying_. The word began to loop in Saruhiko's mind. He scowled as he watched the crow run out of the room like dumb mutt fetching a ball for his master.

"Mikoto-san! I'm back! Here you go!" Misaki's face was glowing a soft pink color, as he grinned like an idiot. Fushimi clicked his tongue and turned his head away from the amber-eyed man.

Reisi noticed his subordinate looking unhappy. "Fushimi-kun, is there something that is bothering you? You appear to be upset."

"_Tch_, that's none of your concern Captain. Even if it were the case, I wouldn't come to you for any help." The third-in-command always locked up true emotions and feelings deep within his heart and refused anyone to see it. As a man who prides on keeping all eyes and ears on every situation, Reisi was curious, and he wanted to know more about his young subordinate.

"Alright…let's get this over with." Suoh extended out his arm, not standing up from his seat. "Ready…go."

Once again the numbers were drawn from the hand of the king.

"Looks like I'm king this time," Awashima said coolly. After Suoh Mikoto's tepid command, the Scepter 4 Lieutenant wanted to liven things up.

As a closet fujoshi, the blonde woman had an evil though enter her mind. Amongst a large group, primarily composed of men, the Heartless woman could only imagine the possibilities her command could deliver. "I want…number one…to give a kiss to number eight."

"What!? What kind of shameless command is that, woman!?" Kurogami showed a face of repugnance.

"_Haa_…it couldn't be that you are number one, could it Kuro Inu?" Seri teased.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not either of those numbers."

Kusanagi peered over at Suoh's stick, as he had already fallen asleep in his chair. "Ah! Looks like Mikoto is number eight, Seri-chan."

"Ummmm…I'm number one," Anna's soft voice said. She slowly got off her chair and walked over to the sleeping man. She climbed up beside Mikoto and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek. Without saying a word, Anna quickly climbed back down and sat her chair again, her cheeks stained with a rosy pink color.

Although her plan backfired, Seri couldn't help but smile at such an endearing moment. "Alright, let's move on."

As the sticks were distributed again, the man with the Kansai accent spoke up, "Finally! It's my turn."

The blond-haired man wanted nothing more than to call out Seri's number and have her do something that would cause her ice-cold expression to blush in embarrassment. "Hmmm…let's see! I want…number nine to lovingly and passionately embrace number two in his or her arms for two minutes!"

A glimmer shined off of the Blue King's glasses. "I am number nine."

Misaki instantly turned red hot and jumped out of his seat, dropping the number two stick out of his hand. "Haaaaa? T-t-t-there is NO WAY I'm g-g-g-g-going to do this! Stop fucking kidding with me! I'm out of here!"

A strong hand gripped onto the crow's arm firmly. "Yata-chan," Kusanagi said with a smile, "Are you going to disobey the king? You know what would happen if you disobeyed me right?"

Misaki began to shiver at the thought. "F-F-F-FINE GOD DAMMIT! TWO MINUTES RIGHT? I GOT IT!"

The vanguard of HOMRA pulled his arm away from Izumo and marched over to the Blue King. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes tightly. The height difference was laughable. Reisi stood tall at 185 centimeters, while Misaki was a measly 167. Saruhiko began to feel his blood boil at the thought of his commanding officer touching his Misaki. But he quickly calmed down. "He wouldn't do more than just hold him like a he would a puppy or some other animal," Fushimi thought as he smiled.

Suddenly, the Scepter 4 captain lifted the little crow off of the ground and held the man close to his chest. Munakata held onto the chestnut-haired man as if he were carrying a princess or a bride on her wedding night. Misaki began to blush furiously as he realized his face was only inches away from the Blue King's.

Reisi, always a serious and honorable person, never did anything half-heartedly. If he were to be given a command, he would do the best he could to the furthest extent to fulfill his duty.

Misaki was so embarrassed that he couldn't even spit out any curse words from his mouth. He simply stayed still as his head rested against the taller man's chest.

Saruhiko clenched his fist and grit his teeth hard as he saw the scene in front of him. It was unforgivable. He wanted to slice up and burn his commanding officer until he was nothing more than dust in the wind. How dare he make his Misaki blush so cutely and be shy like that. It was unacceptable. Before he could jump and intervene, he heard the voice of the Silver clansman.

"Wait…Isn't this like, sexually harassing a minor? Is it alright for a government official to be doing such indecent things?" Yatogami said, once again disgusted at the thought.

Yata quickly snapped out of his daze, rising up in anger. "I'M NINETEEN GOD DAMMIT! I'M PROBABLY OLDER THAN YOU, KURO INU!"

"Don't joke around. With that height and personality of yours, you can't be older than fifteen."

The captain of Scepter 4 could feel the body in his arms trembling and burning up. "Yata-kun, are you—"

Reisi's words were cut off as the little crow jumped onto the ground and released his fuchsia fire. "KURO INU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The room, which had remained silent earlier, was now overflowing with screams and shouts and the sounds of furniture being tossed about.

"Yata-san! Please calm down! You're going to destroy everything in this room at this rate!" Kanamoto pleaded.

"Kuro! What are you doing! Stop fighting! This is a game remember?" the Silver King grabbed onto the Black Dog's arm to try to stop him from attacking the Red clansman.

"Hey you two, cease this argument at once!" Awashima went into full-on nagging mother mode.

"Kuro, _nya_! Beat up that shorty, _nya_!" Neko chimed in gleefully.

"WHO THE HELL IS A SHORTY? AHHHHH, I'M GOING TO MURDER EVERYONE FROM THE SILVER CLAN!" Misaki prepared himself to attack as the fiery blaze danced all around him.

"MI-SA-KI! WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING WITH THE SILVER CLAN SO MUCH!? YOU SHOULD BE BUSY ARGUING AND LOOKING AT ME!" Saruhiko finally snapped as he pulled a knife from his sleeve, pointing it at the crow in front of him.

"AHHH, YOU SHITTY MONKEY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOO!"

"Ahahaha! Now this is more like it! A hot springs trip filled with excitement! This is what youth is all about!" Kukuri said as she laughed.

Then, the room suddenly became swelteringly hot. Even though the Red clansmen were controllers of fire, they still began to feel their skin burn as the temperature rose sharply in the room, making it hotter than a cloudless day in the Sahara Desert.

"Ugh…so noisy. Everyone. Shut up." The Red King's words were laced with pure aggravation—his eyes were silently threatening the group.

Everyone instantly shut their mouths and sat back down quietly in their seats. As the burning heat began to dissipate, Suoh fell right back asleep in his chair.

After sitting in complete silence for a few minutes, Kusanagi cleared his throat again and said, "Ummm…why don't we just do one more round and then call it quits for the night?"

Everyone silently nodded in unison. As they all grabbed the final sticks in their hands, Saruhiko got a quick glimpse of Misaki's number before he covered it. As he looked down into his own hands, his heart began to race as he saw the word 'KING' written. Fushimi held the king's power, and he could now ask Misaki to do whatever he wanted. The crow would have to obey him no matter what. He could feel a rush of happiness swirling within him. "I'm king," the blue-eyed man said in his usual bored tone.

He couldn't let others see this expression of overwhelming delight that he was feeling. He couldn't make it obvious to the crow that he had seen his number. The best way was to act normal.

"…Number four…"

Saruhiko could see the amber-eyed man flinch out of the corner of his eye. "Number four…I want you to…"

_Stay by my side always. Look at me and only me. _Those were the words that Fushimi wanted to scream out more than anything else.

"I want you to…know that you are a complete idiot with a stupid face."

Misaki shot up from his chair. "_HAAAAAA!?_ YOU BASTARD! YOU SAW THE NUMBER ON MY STICK DIDN'T YOU!?"

"So what if I did Mi~Sa~Ki?" Fushimi smirked at the little vanguard in front of him.

The noise had returned as everyone began to jump out of their seats and joined in on the argument. Once again, things were being thrown, cuss words were flying out a mile a minute, and blood was ready to be shed.

Anna sat quietly beside Suoh, staring at the scene in front of her. The Red King slowly opened one of his eyes and peered at the little girl beside him. "Are they all too noisy for you?"

Anna shook her head. "No…I had a lot of fun tonight though…"

Mikoto smiled as he began to pat Anna on the head. The two sat in silence as they observed the fighting clansmen. Although it was only the first night at the hot springs, the two could tell that it would be an interesting few days in front of them.

**TEASER END**


	2. A Date with Destiny

**A Date with Destiny**

* * *

"So…how did it come to this?"

As the amber-eyed man stood amongst his fellow Red clansmen, he could not believe the people who had appeared before them.

"_Oya_? If it isn't it Suoh and the Red clansmen. What brings you gentlemen here tonight?" the ever-calm and collected Blue King asked.

Behind Munakata Reisi stood his second and third in command, Awashima Seri and Fushimi Saruhiko, along with the rest of the Scepter 4 team members.

"We should be asking you the same thing! Why are you all here!? Shouldn't you Blues be working and not wasting other peoples' hard-earned tax dollars?

"For someone who barely pays anything and mainly free-loads off of others, you are sure talking a lot, Mi-Sa-Kiiiii," Fushimi said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP YOU SHITTY MONKEY!" The chestnut-haired man had been at Midoriyama Hot Springs and Inn for literally ten minutes, and he was already fuming in anger.

It wasn't even three days ago when one of Suoh Mikoto's ex-girlfriends stopped by the bar HOMRA and asked him to go in her place.

* * *

Mochizuki Saki was a successful business woman who was now married with two kids. While she was in high school, Saki was harassed by a group of delinquents. Mikoto happened to be walking by when he saw this, and he immediately proceeded to beat the living hell out of each and every one of them before continuing on. It was love at first sight for the girl. Although the relationship never worked out—as with all of the Red King's other ones, Saki still respected Suoh and kept in touch.

"_Hi Suoh? It's Mochizuki. Some of my business associates and I were supposed to go to Midoriyama Hot Springs this weekend, but we suddenly received an urgent request from one of our clients, so we can't go. Since it's already been paid for, would you and your friends like to go instead?"_

_Although Mikoto was uninterested and was going to reject the offer, a chorus of excited voices chimed in. _

"_Yes! A hot springs trip! I want to go!" The crow's eyes glittered with excitement._

"_Mmmm…think of all the delicious food they would have…meat!" Kanamoto began to fantasize stacks of barbequed beef on a platter in front of him._

"…_No thanks." Mikoto replied as he continued to lie on the couch without opening his eyes. _

_An instant wave of melancholy hit the Red clansmen, pulling them into an ocean of sadness and dejected emotions. Before another word was spoken, a small grabbed onto the Red King's sleeve. Mikoto slowly opened his eyes and turned his head over to the young strain girl beside him. "What is it, Anna?"_

"…_I have never been to a hot springs before…I would like to go…" Although her face continued to remain like a blank slate void of emotions, it was apparent that the girl sounded hopeful. _

_The crimson-haired man sighed as he got up from the couch. As he scratched the back of his head, he turned towards Saki and said, "Mochizuki. We'll go to the hot springs this weekend."_

"_ALLLRIGHTTT! A WEEKEND GET-AWAY!" The Red clansmen all began to shout and cheer. _

* * *

They all couldn't be happier…well…at least until this happened.

The Blue's—on the other hand, came as a "Scepter 4: Forget about Age and Rank and Bond with Your Fellow Man" group. Their Blue King organized the trip a few weeks prior to the weekend. At the end of their weekly wrap-up meeting, Reisi announced to his subordinates of the upcoming trip.

* * *

"_My fellow clansmen, I have an important announcement to make. I have decided that two weeks from now, we shall all strengthen our bonds and unity as members of Scepter 4 by going on a weekend excursion together."_

_The Blue clansman all began to tense up as they heard this announcement. The captain of Scepter 4's greatest talent was to make other people feel awkward and extremely uncomfortable. The manner in which he spoke, and the straight-forward gaze that appeared to be analyzing their every move, could make even the most stoic, manliest of men begin to sweat and tremble before him. _

"_Tch, are you serious, Captain? This sounds like a waste of time. I have other things to take care of," the young third-in-command said dryly._

_A series of protests also began to chime in._

"_I can't! I have to…uhh…go visit my sick great-grandmother!"_

"_And I have to go home that weekend for my brother's birthday!"_

"_My girlfriend is coming to visit me during that time!"_

_None of the Scepter 4 members wanted to go on this trip. Not that they didn't like the idea of getting a free trip and vacation away from work, but the idea of having to spend every waking moment with their superior frightened them to the very core. The Blue King would manage to humiliate them in one way or another. _

"_Captain must still be bitter that he was left all alone at the Year-End Party…" Fuse Daiki muttered to himself._

_A glint of light reflected from Munakata's glasses. "Hmmm? Did you say something Fuse-kun?"_

_Fuse swallowed hard as he felt the pressure of Reisi's gaze begin to suffocate him. "Ummm…no sir! Nothing at all!"_

_Suddenly, the Scepter 4 captain stood up from his seat, causing all his men to jump a bit. "My fellow comrades, I implore you to reconsider your schedules for that weekend. I would be thoroughly disappointed if even one of you could not be able to attend."_

_'Thoroughly disappointed' wasn't quite the words to express the emotions that the Blue clansmen were feeling at the point. It was more along the lines of 'angry enough to make your lives a living hell.'_

_With a defeated sigh, the Scepter 4 members all replied in unison, "Yes sir, we would be delighted to attend."_

* * *

The two groups began to walk over to the reception desks, unsure of what the weekend would bring. Both second-in-commands for their clans stepped up to the receptionists in front of them and began to check-in there fellow clansmen. Until…

"Ah! I am looking at our records, and I just realized that we have accidentally overbooked our vacant rooms! We would be able to accommodate most of your parties if you were to stay together in some of the larger guest rooms, but we sincerely apologize, as there still would not be enough room to fit all of you." The receptionists, looking frantically at the inn's manager, quickly began to bow repeatedly.

"_Haaaaa_? Then what are we supposed to do!? This place is hours away from downtown Shizume City!" The crow had a look of bewilderment on his face. "And what the hell do you mean 'stay together in some of the larger guest rooms'? You mean you want us to share rooms with the fucking Blues? Don't fucking mess with us!"

The elderly manager, who was now present in front of the groups, also began to bow and apologize. "Customers, I sincerely apologize. Some of our larger rooms had been filled by some last minute VIP guests."

"_Tch_, I knew this was going to be a stupid waste of time…" Fushimi muttered to himself.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't a few of you come and stay in our room? We won't mind at all! Our room big enough to hold more!" a familiar, easy-going voice said behind the crowd of people.

The little vanguard of HOMRA quickly turned his head as his eyes widened in surprise. "…SILVER KING! YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

There stood the Silver King, Isana Yashiro, along with his Silver clansmen, Yatogami Kuro and Neko. Beside the trio was a young brunette girl named Yukizome Kukuri, who was also invited by Shiro on their weekend trip out. "It is our fault anyway. I know the Lieutenant made a selfish request by asking for a room at Midoriyama at the last minute."

The "Lieutenant" that Shiro was talking about was none other than Kokujyoji Daikaku—the Gold King and currently one of the most prominent figures in all of Shizume City.

"Don't fuck around, you bastard! Do you think we'd be okay with sharing a room with you after that big mess at Ashinaka Gakuen! Mikoto-san was…was…" The crow stopped and looked perplexed. "Wait a sec…what happened to Mikoto-san again? Didn't he…"

All of the clansmen instantly turned and looked at Suoh Mikoto, who stood there emotionlessly. For some odd reason—they all were not able to place their finger on it, the clansmen couldn't help but wonder why it felt like the Red King shouldn't be there at the moment and that something had happened to him…Oh well.

"_Tch_, well…I guess there's no helping it! It's just for sleeping purposes anyway!"

In the end, the rooms were divided up with a mix of the three clans in most of the rooms. All of the girls were assigned to the Cherry Blossom room. "Anna, will you be okay staying there by yourself?" Kusanagi knelt down and held the small strain girl by the shoulders.

"…I'll…be okay…" Anna softly replied.

"Don't worry, _nya_! We'll take good care of her, _nya_!" Neko twirled around with excitement.

The smaller Pine Tree room was prepared for some of the older clansmen, including Suoh Mikoto, Kusanagi Izumo, and Munakata Reisi. Most of the Red and Blue clansmen were placed in the East and West Sunflower rooms. As for the Silver King's room…

"OI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH THEM AND THE SHITTY MONKEY?" Yata's body was red from head to toe. He wasn't able to contain the fiery rage within him.

"Yata-san! Calm down! You yourself said the rooms are just for sleeping right?" Kanamoto, who was also assigned to that room (in order to make sure no serious brawls happened), tried to get the little vanguard to lower his voice and relax.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It's not like I want to room with a bunch of worthless delinquents and idiots like you all."

"I dare you to say that again, you bastard!" Misaki was covered by fiery flames within seconds.

"Oh? You wanna go at it, Mi-Sa-Ki?" The blue-eyed man grabbed the handle of his saber, ready for a fight.

Then, the arguing duo felt two strong fists hit the top of their heads. Both Izumo and Seri shouted, "WILL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT ALREADY?"

All the on-looking clansmen breathed out a loud sigh. This was going to be a long weekend.


	3. Aisai Bento

**Aisai Bento**

* * *

The main banquet hall was a beautifully designed space. Although it could sit a hundred people easily in the room, it didn't feel crowded or cramped at all. There walls were decorated with life-like drawings of green mountains painted upon a sapphire-colored sky. Intricate sculptures sat within the corners of the room. The tables were made with beautiful red mahogany, while the cushions had various patterns of flowers sewn upon them. In the front of the room was a small stage for entertainment, music, or even karaoke.

After the rousing round of the King's Game had finished, the Red and Blue clans were ready to sit down and eat their first meal at Midoriyama. The Silver clansmen were invited to a private gathering with the Gold King, as he wanted to catch up with Shiro from all the years they had been apart. Despite the fact that two clans were technically rivals, as they all gathered around the tables filled with plates of meat, booze, and other popular Inn fare, the groups began to intermix with each other. Conversations about their nagging superiors or frustrations about work filled the air amongst the laughter and alcohol drinking.

Everyone appeared to be having a good time—all except one person. Fushimi couldn't help but scowl as he saw the chestnut-haired man happily bouncing around the Red King. "Mikoto-san! Let me pour your beer for you!" Yata exclaimed as he picked up the bottle off the table.

"Yata-chan, it's okay if you pour beer for Mikoto, but I don't want you drinking any yourself! You are too much of a lightweight that if you drink, we'd have to deal with taking care of you for the rest of the night." The blond-haired bartender of HOMRA said to the crow.

"Kusanagi-san! With all due respect, I'm almost an adult now! I can handle myself!"

"Key word is 'almost.' Children should be quiet and listen to their elders." It was funny how much Kusanagi could sound more like a mother hen watching over its baby chicks than a member of a gang.

A loner at heart, Scepter 4's third-in-command was the only one sitting by himself in the corner away from the other clansmen. They were all worthless, annoying trash, and he could care less if he bonded with them or not. Scanning around the room, he could see some of his subordinates downing their third bottle of sake. Awashima's face was already red and swollen from being completely wasted, and he could see Domyouji trying to flirt with his superior.

Now normally in this situation, the Heartless Woman would have gave her ice-cold stare down along with some harsh words and possibly a beat down after, but being completed intoxicated, she sat there laughing and running her fingers through her silky blonde hair.

The pig Kanamoto was already on his fifth plate of barbequed beef. His mouth was like an entrance way with a conveyer belt leading the slices of beef down his throat. He had food stains all over the front of his shirt, which made Fushimi shudder in disgust. He hated when things were dirty or unorganized. He always kept his uniform spotless and nicely pressed, without a single wrinkle on the fabric.

He could see some of his ex-clansmen laughing away with three of the Scepter 4 members as they listened to Akagi Shouhei tell them stories about himself and Bandou when they were younger. Even the strain girl Anna was at least sitting with Mikoto, Reisi, and Izumo as she ate in silence. It was only the blue-eyed man who sat there alone.

"_Tch_, this really is a waste of time," Fushimi thought to himself as he stared the door, ready to just get up and leave the banquet hall.

"Oi Saru, what the hell are you doing, moping around at this table alone?"

Saruhiko turned his head to the side and looked up at the amber-eyed man beside him. "Shut up. It's none of your business."

"You really haven't changed at all since middle school, have you? Always sitting away from everybody else during school events and being left out of group work."

"And you were always ostracized from everyone else for being such a violent, midget-idiot," the Blue clansman shot back.

"You bastard…" Instead of blowing up in rage though, Misaki sighed and simply sat down beside the blue-haired man. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll come and sit with you for the rest of dinner."

Saruhiko was caught by surprise. He didn't expect the vanguard of HOMRA to leave his precious Mikoto-san to come sit with him. He didn't even think Yata would even notice him in the presence of the Red King. "_Tch_, I don't need your pity party here. Go away."

"Hey Saru…about what I said to you at Ashinaka Gakuen…I…" Misaki began to blush a bit as he remembered the two lying in the snow together after losing to the Black Dog in a fight.

"_Don't you care anymore!? You once looked up to him as your king as well! I'm sure you still have it in you…" Misaki shouted as he grasped firmly onto Saruhiko's collar._

As much as the crow wanted to hate the man beside him, he couldn't deny that he would give up all that anger in a heartbeat if Fushimi would earnestly come back to him and the Red clan. But a day when the Blue would understand these feelings would probably never come.

Yata looked around at the table and saw that Saruhiko had barely touched any of the food. "_Ah_, Saru! You barely ate anything! Are you avoiding all the vegetables again? You never grow up, do you?"

"You're one to talk. You've been stuck at 166.9 centimeters from pretty much the first day I met you."

"…SHUT UP! I still don't even know how the hell you know my height in the first place! Sometimes you scare me."

Fushimi clicked his tongue and averted his eyes away from Yata's gaze. Suddenly, he saw a pair of chopsticks holding a slice of beef between them. "…What is this?"

"You need to eat more Saru. You'll always remain sickly-looking if you don't maintain a good diet. Here, open your mouth."

Saruhiko scowled at the chestnut-haired man beside him and said, "Stop that. Feed yourself and grow taller you midget."

Despite the name calling, Misaki still continued to hold the meat in front of Fushimi's lips. "Eat it."

Saruhiko began to blush very subtly. He sighed at first, but then he slowly opened his mouth, avoiding eye contact with the man beside him. Yata began to smile as he placed the beef onto the Blue's tongue. "See? Isn't it good?"

It reminded the Blue clansman about the time when they had gone to the park together. The two had spent their lunch time taking turns feeding each other, as Fushimi refused to eat any of the broccoli, and Misaki complained that he wasn't eating enough. A smile formed on Saruhiko's face as he grabbed his own pair of chopsticks picked up a large piece of broccoli tempura. "Fine then Misaki, if I have to eat, so do you."

The chestnut-haired man's face began to turn pink as he said, "W-w-well…I guess it can't be helped then."

The two began to take turns back and forth feeding each other off of the various plates as they chatted away. They were so caught up in their own little world, that they did not notice how quiet the banquet hall had gotten. As Misaki took a big bite out of a seasoned pumpkin slice, he turned his head and saw an entire room full of faces staring in the two's direction.

Fushimi's subordinates all had their mouths gaping wide open. They never thought they would see the day when Scepter 4's number one emotionless and anti-social member would be hand-feeding another person with a gentle look on his face. Awashima was blushing and drooling at the sight of two young and attractive men acting so lovey-dovey out in the open. Kanamoto was too much in shock that he even stopped shoveling food down his throat as he stared.

Misaki's eyes widened in horror as he realized that they were being watched. One of the Red clansmen even had his camera out to record the scene, in order for him to make fun of the crow later. Trying to do multiple things at once, Yata attempted to jump up and shout, despite having food in his mouth. The large pumpkin piece got lodged into his throat, and he couldn't breathe as he was in panic.

The amber-eyed man quickly ran to the closest cup filled with fluid to clear his throat. "_AHH!_ YATA-SAN! Don't drink that one! That is a…" Shouhei's words were cut off as he saw Misaki pound down the fluid in one large gulp. "…gin and tonic."

Saruhiko stared at the vanguard and clicked his tongue. "_Tch_, why is it always these worthless scum that get in our way?"


	4. My Husband the Spiteful

**My Husband the Spiteful; My Wife the Inebriated**

* * *

"Wow, you really suck at this," Yatogami said to the chestnut-haired man across the table from him.

"S-s-s-shut up! I've only played ping pong once ever before in my life!" Misaki barked. Not only was he bad at ping pong, he was also drunk, as the effects of the alcohol had hit him hard.

It was true that the crow had never played ping pong more than once before. The only other time he had attempted the sport was during the middle school athletics festival, where he and Saruhiko got stuck playing when all the other sports were filled up. The two didn't play for more than five minutes until one of the other team members made a joke about Yata's terrible skill. The match quickly ended as the crow flipped the table over and proceeded to chase after the boy.

"It's a good thing that you're not playing for money, because you'd be flat out broke in no time."

"Come on now, Kuro-kun. Why are you acting like this? You know that the Red clansman is drunk right now. He wouldn't be able to come close to matching your skill level."

"WHAT!? IS THAT A CHALLENGE? BRING IT ON THEN, I'LL TAKE ON BOTH OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME!" Misaki shouted. Whether it was intentional or not, the Silver King had riled up the Red clansman enough to make him jump into this match blindly. Not that the crow actually stopped to think about things in the first place, but Yata refused to back down after someone openly looked down upon him.

"Ummm…but wouldn't that make it even less fair then?" Shiro smiled, but he began to worry about how the match would end up. He knew that the chestnut-haired Red clansman was quick-tempered and violent, and he would rather not have the crap kicked out of him on his vacation weekend.

"Then how about I join his side then? That would even things out, wouldn't it?" Saruhiko appeared beside Misaki, ping pong paddle in hand.

"_Ahhh_ Saru! What are you doing, interfering with my fight!? I can handle myself!" The little vanguard's words began to slur as the alcohol was pulsing through him.

"Don't kid yourself. You wouldn't even be able to beat Anna in your current state. Just shut up, and I'll finish off this worthless trash."

Misaki, who began to fill a little bit light-headed, nodded and quietly replied, "Fine, I got it."

The amber-eyed man's calmness was short-lived however, as he quickly went back to threatening the Silver clansmen across from him. "But if we play, we'll have a punishment game afterwards for the losers! They will…they will…HAVE TO DRESS UP IN WOMEN'S CLOTHES!"

"Hmmmm? That actually doesn't sounds like a bad idea. Izumo, we should go play ping pong at the other table and have a punishment game for the loser as well," Seri said with a devious smile.

Somehow, Kusanagi felt as if he were walking the Green Mile as he slowly followed behind the blonde Scepter 4 officer to the other table.

"Wa-wait a minute! It's not like we even have girls' clothing that would fit us here!" Shiro could only imagine the humiliation of having to wear a frilly dress and have the Lieutenant walk by and see him.

"Don't worry about that, Shiro! Leave it to me, _nya_! I can use my super sure-kill technique to make them appear, _nya_!" Neko purred as she hugged onto the Silver King.

A serious, focused expression appeared on Kuro's face. "We will accept your challenge, Red and Blue clansmen. Prepare yourself."

"We wouldn't have wanted it any other way! Bring it on Silver clansmen!" Misaki's aura began to overflow as he readied himself for battle.

The rules were set at the beginning. It would be best out of seven. None of them would be allowed to use their color abilities during the match.

The little crow turned to his partner. "Saru…do you even know how to play ping pong? I don't remember you getting even one point during the athletics festival."

Fushimi adjusted his glasses before practicing his paddle swings. "That's only because it would have been too much effort to try. I knew you were going to get frustrated and get us disqualified anyway."

Misaki flinched a bit. He knew that what the stupid monkey said was spot on, but he would rather die than admit that. So, the vanguard of HOMRA decided to focus all of that frustration to do better during this match instead.

Yukizome, who was delegated the task of official referee, gave a speech before they began. "Alright! Welcome everyone to the Super Duper Hot Springs Ping Pong Tournament here at Midoriyama Hot Springs and Inn! We have an exciting match-up for today as we have the Red and Blue clan in the East wing and the Silver clansmen in the West!"

Some of the other clansmen within the vicinity began to form a circle around the table, curious as to what would transpire during the event.

Kukuri continued on, "Okay you guys! I want a good clean fight here! No physical violence allowed! We shall begin now. Kuro-kun to serve!"

There was an unusual moment of serenity within the room. Yatogami closed his eyes and thought, "Ichigen-sama, I will make you proud today."

The Black Dog then opened his eyes. Despite looking completely composed, his eyes flamed with passion. He threw the ball into the air and went into striking stance. As if he were preparing to slash his unlucky victim in front of from, Kuro sliced his paddle as if he were handling Ichigen's sword, Meitou Kotowari. Before Yata or Fushimi could act, the ping pong ball hit the table and quickly flew away. The two stood in silence as they saw the place that the Black Dog had struck was still smoking from the contact.

"What the…" Misaki mumbled, still in shock.

The crowd suddenly burst out into a series of shouts and cheers.

"Whoooaaaa! Nice serve, Silver clansman!"

"Haha, Fushimi-san just got served!"

"Wipe that smug look off that bastard's face, Black Dog!"

"Yata-san is doomed. He's going to get schooled by these two."

"OI! WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF OUR OWN FUCKING CLANSMEN TALKING SHIT ABOUT US? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WANT US TO WIN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Misaki was beyond furious.

"Shut up, Red clansman. You should stop worrying about what other people are saying and actually focus on hitting the ball," Kuro said as he prepared for his next serve.

"Haha! This is fun! Silver Clan 1-0. Kuro-kun to serve!" Kukuri said with glee.

The Black Dog prepared himself as he lowered into his striking stance again as he tossed the ball into the air. With a swift, heavy strike Kuro sliced the ball at the Red and Blue clansman's side. "This will be an easy victory," Yatogami thought to himself.

Then, without saying a word, Fushimi began to lift his arms and prepare himself for the incoming serve. With paddle in hand, he drew the handle portion back to his chest while aiming the paddle straight at the Silver clansmen. As the ball bounced from the table and started moving towards the Blue clansman, Fushimi used his lightning quick reflexes to smash the ball back to the other side. As the ball bounced and fell onto the floor, everyone became silent again.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and said flatly, "Who is going to get served by who again?"

As his trademark smirk appeared across his face, the crowd began to cheer again.

"Wow! That was Fushimi-san's counter-stance strike!"

"Not bad there Fushimi!"

"Even though you're a complete douchebag, you are still impressive!"

"Yeah! What an asshole!"

"Stop being such a prick all the time!"

"Emo boy! Emo boy!"

"Get a life you creepy loner!"

"Baldy!"

The room suddenly became uncomfortably hot. A deep crimson glow began to surround the Scepter 4 officer as he stood there quietly.

"Oi…Saru…Are you oka—" Misaki's words were cut off as the entire room got surrounded in flames.

"WHO THE HELL JUST CALLED ME BALDY AT THE END!? HOW THE HELL AM I EVEN CLOSE TO BEING BALD!?"

The normally cool and quiet third-in-command of the Blue clan had completely snapped. He began to throw his fire daggers all throughout the room, causing huge explosions everywhere. The game room was filled with cries of terror as they ran from Fushimi.

Ten minutes and fifty thousand yen later, the clansmen all sat in silence after being chewed out by Awashima and Kusanagi. "You're lucky they're still letting us stay here and didn't kick us out to the curb!" Seri said angrily.

As the ping pong table had burst into flames during Saruhiko's rampage, the Silver clansmen won by default, as Fushimi and Yata were disqualified for breaking the rules.

"Sooo…although a lot of things happened in between the start of the game and now…I declare Shiro-kun and Kuro-kun the winners of the match!"

"WHAT!? GOD DAMMIT SARU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Misaki was shaking in anger.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who can barely even see straight from being completely inebriated," Saruhiko replied.

"Come on guys, this was all just competitive fun here," the Silver King tried to calm the two to prevent another disaster.

"With that, it's now Neko's turn to do her magic!" As flower petals began to filled the room, Neko meowed out, "_Nyaaaaa~_"

"W-w-w-w-wait! Just wait a sec!" Misaki protested. But it was already too late.

There stood Misaki, wearing an exact copy of Neko's outfit. With the addition of kitten ears, paws, and a tail, the little Red clansman stood there wearing the tiny dress that barely covered his bottom. Complete with a pink ribbon and a bell around the neck, the crow turned bright red.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Yata tried desperately to cover his body and pull down the dress, which was obviously exposing way more skin than he had ever wanted.

Strange enough, as the clansmen all stood and stared at the vanguard of HOMRA, they couldn't help but feel that those clothes somehow suited him very well. One word described this situation better than anything else.

"Moe," the crowd said in unison.

"_KYAAAA_, S-S-S-STOP L-L-LOOKING THIS W-W-WAY! STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU BASTARDS!"

Misaki never had felt so humiliated in his entire life. "OI SARU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BAS—"

Yata instantly became speechless as he saw the blue-eyed man before him—or at least he thought it was a man. Saruhiko stood there wearing a beautiful multiple-layered kimono. The outer layer had vibrantly-colored peacocks, which matched Fushimi's eyes and hair perfectly. A green colored sash sat around his waist with the bow sitting in front. His pale, smooth skin was barely hidden by the kimono as the sleeves hung low around his arms. His hair was somehow extended and held up by a series of intricate, golden pins decorated with fancy jewels.

Saruhiko was breathtaking and mesmerizing. The clansmen all stared quietly, unable to throw a single insult or joke at the Scepter 4 officer.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and said, "_Tch_, shouldn't this be good enough now? Cat Girl, change us back to normal."

"Alright I understand, _nya_!" The flower petals began to fill the air as she removed the illusion…well at least off of Fushimi.

"OI! WHY AM I STILL DRESSED LIKE THIS?" Yata's clenched his fist hard.

"Oops! Give me a second, _nya_!" Neko, as mischievous as ever, meowed out again.

But this time, a series of different outfits began to show up on the little crow every ten seconds. From a maid outfit, to a nurse, to even the female version of the Scepter 4 uniform, Yata could only watch in horror as he was subjected to this cruel and unusual punishment.

"S-S-S-STOP SCREWING WITH ME!" Misaki turned and began to charge towards the door. "I'm fucking leaving…ughhh…"

The amber-eyed man began to sway back and forth, feeling the strength leaving his lower extremities. "I…feel…sick…"

After all that moving around and yelling, the after-effects of the alcohol had begun to take its toll, and the crow felt extremely nauseated and weak. He could feel the sweat begin to form all over his face as he slumped over onto the ground.

"Misaki!? MISAKI!"

The last thing Yata could remember was Saruhiko's voice calling out his name.

* * *

**Note:** And with that, **Day 1** of the Hot Springs trip has been finished! Look forward to seeing the remaining two days!


	5. To Wash One's Back

**To Wash One's Back Means True Love**

* * *

Misaki woke up the next morning feeling like absolute shit. His head was pounding, his throat felt disgusting, and he felt parched. As he pushed off the covers of futon and attempted to sit up, he placed a hand down to try to get himself up out of bed.

But his fingers didn't land on the covers. His hand fell onto something warmer and moving. Yata's eyes quickly darted over to the ground and he gasped in surprise.

"_WAHHHHHH!_" Misaki cried out as he scrambled out from under the covers.

Kuro, Shiro, and Kanamoto all sprang up instantly. "What!? Did something happen? Why are you screaming first thing in the morning?"

Yata quickly grabbed the pillow and began to smack the blue-haired man who was sleeping beside him. "OI SARU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING IN A FUTON WITH ME?"

"Ugh…Misaki…your voice is too loud. Can you please shut up?" Saruhiko tried to turn away from the flurry of pillow attacks that were landing on his face.

"Stop fucking around! What the hell did you do to me last night you fucking weirdo!?" The crow's face was redder than ever.

"Yata-san…what do you mean what the hell did he do to you. You should be asking Fushimi what you did to him last night," Kanamoto said in a serious tone.

"W-w-what!? What are you talking about, Kanamoto?"

"After you collapsed to the ground, you proceeded to vomit on Saru, who ran to catch you before your head hit the floor. Then, he had to carry you and clean the both of you up. After he put you to bed, you started shivering and complaining that you were cold, and you wouldn't let go of Saru's clothes."

The crow could not believe what he was hearing. He quickly glanced over to the two Silver clansmen, and they both nodded their heads. "Yeah, you should be thanking the Blue clansman. If it were me, I would have left you on the ground to deal with the mess yourself when you woke up." Yatogami looked disgusted as he recalled the events last night.

The chestnut-haired man turned his head back toward Fushimi, who still had his eyes closed. With a pink glow on his cheeks, Yata opened his mouth and quietly said, "Umm…Saru…I'm sorry…Thank—"

"Shut up and don't worry about it. Just let me go back to sleep."

As the Silver clansmen and Kanamoto left the room, Misaki sat there quietly, hugging his knees. He couldn't understand what the monkey was ever thinking. They could be fighting as mortal enemies one second, but then Fushimi would turn around and do things like last night, where he would gently care for him. He simply could not understand why Saruhiko would do anything like that. As the days passed from when they had first joined HOMRA together, he began to feel more and more distant to the blue-eyed man.

He wanted to go back to the old days where the two were always together, but he just didn't know how to express it.

* * *

The close bonding moments quickly fled out the window as the morning went on. Saruhiko had proceeded to tease Misaki for being a lightweight, unable to even handle one drink. Any gentle, caring emotions that the crow had earlier this morning had exited the building before noon.

As Yata removed his clothing he hissed, "Why the hell are you following me into the hot spring, you bastard?"

"_Hehhh_, I didn't know I had to get your approval to use this building's facilities," Fushimi said with a smirk.

Misaki quickly tied a towel around his waist before stomping off toward the water.

"_Oya?_ If it isn't Yata-kun. I heard you had an eventful time last night. How are you feeling now?" Munakata gave a gentle smile as he looked at the crow, who was now blushing.

Beside Reisi were Mikoto and Izumo—who apparently started their drinking early today.

"Yata-chan, make sure you drink plenty of water this morning. You're probably still dehydrated," the blond-haired man said.

"…I got it." Misaki slowly climbed into the hot spring and submerged all but his head and neck into the warm water. He noted a little kitten lying in the water close to him, but didn't really stop to think why it was there.

After taking a sip from his sake cup, the Scepter 4 captain said, "We were just talking about our high school days before Suoh and I became Kings."

"Eh? You and Mikoto-san knew each other when you were younger?" The crow's ears perked up with interest.

"Yes Yata-kun, though I couldn't say we were on good terms with each other back then."

The Red King turned his head at Reisi and said, "Were we ever on good terms with each other?"

The Blue captain began to laugh out as he replied, "I guess not. But those days were a lot of fun."

"Really…I wish I could have met Mikoto-san when he was younger…" The Red vanguard knew that Suoh was a mysterious person, and despite him being the crow's king, he really didn't know much about him or his past.

"Would you like me to tell you a bit of what I can remember then?" Munakata gave a warm smile at the amber-eyed man.

Yata's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really!? Yeah! I want to hear all about it!"

"You shouldn't bother, Munakata. There's nothing to even say." Mikoto downed the entire cup of sake before pouring another serving.

The chestnut-haired man waded over beside the Blue King as he began to recount the events on how he had first met Suoh and some of the trouble that happened between the two. Yata listened attentively, looking like a giddy pup wagging his tail.

As Fushimi walked in to this scene, he instantly became annoyed. His Misaki was not only beside the kings, but also he looked like he was in a state of euphoria. "Why the hell is he so happy blabbering away with those bastards?" Fushimi's thoughts were filled with malice. He needed some way to pull Misaki away from their clutches.

Saruhiko looked to his side and saw Yatogami and Isana, who were taking turns washing each other's backs. A light bulb flickered on in his head.

"Mi-Sa-Ki, did you even clean yourself before jumping into the water? You're going to get the hot spring all dirty."

Yata shot up out of the water as he began to clench his fists and shout. "Saru! Shut up, you bastard!"

The crow began to charge towards Fushimi, who was holding a tub of various toiletries. Before he could say another word, the blue-eyed man grabbed Misaki by the arm and said, "I don't mind washing your back for you, Mi-Sa-Kiiiii."

After that, the Blue clansman placed a pink fanned ring over his head. "Just like a little child, I can wash your hair without getting any shampoo into your eyes."

Yata began to grit his teeth as he shook off Saruhiko's hand. "Don't touch me you idiot!"

The blue-eyed man dropped the tub full of items as the two got into a fighting stance—the Blue ready to tackle and the Red ready to counter. The three men in the water simply sighed and continued on drinking peacefully, ignoring the arguing duo behind them.

Suddenly, a burst of smoke filled the air as the kitten in the water suddenly transformed into a girl. "Shiro, _nya_! I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch!"

"Oi Neko! How dare you act so shameless running around naked in front of a bunch of men! Get out and put some clothes on!" Kuro scolded the Cat Girl.

As the smoke cleared, Misaki looked over and saw a girl—completely in the nude. "_Kyaaaaaa!_"

The Red vanguard quickly covered his face and began to run away. Unable to see anything in front of him, the man stepped on the soap bar that Fushimi had dropped earlier and slipped. As he fell forward, he landed right against Saruhiko's body, his towel falling off in the process.

There was an awkward silence in the area. The Scepter 4 officer couldn't help but to begin to blush as he felt the crow's naked body against his.

"Ooookayyy…so who's ready for lunch?" the Silver King asked as a bead of sweat dripped down his face.


	6. Ghost Stories

**Ghost Stories Make the Heart Grow Fonder**

* * *

It was after lunch time, and most of the groups had split up to do various activities with their clansmen. Munakata had brought the Scepter 4 members together to do some team-build exercises. Fushimi continued to scowl throughout the entire series of pointless events as he thought, "What the hell are we? Some business corporation going on a company retreat? How stupid."

They first began with a speech from their Blue King, discussing the important beliefs and duties that every member should uphold. Saruhiko could have sworn he saw Awashima dabbing away tears at the end of it—completely moved by Munakata's words.

Then, they proceeded to 'bond' with their fellow co-workers through sweat and teamwork. It started off with simple group stretches and exercise, but eventually Reisi made them make a human pyramid to literally show their strength in unity. As they saw their captain take a picture of the pyramid, they simultaneously groaned as they knew instantly that Munakata would be putting the image onto one of his jigsaw puzzles. They could only imagine a scene where the Blue King would spend hours, staring away at their faces with a smile on his.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the captain of Scepter 4 had created pre-made skits in which his subordinates would randomly draw from a hat and have to act out. The violet-eyed man would stare without any hint of emotion on his face, slowly analyzing their every move. Finally, the Scepter 4 members ended their group bonding experience for the day by going into a small dining room and eating together.

Hidaka Akira turned to Benzai Yujirou and whispered, "Why does it become more and more awkward to be around the Captain the longer we spend time with him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"It's 'cause he just sits there watching and analyzing our every action. I thought I was going to suffocate today during those skits." Benzai had to reenact a hypothetical situation where he was a Scepter 4 member who had personal troubles and needed to seek advice. Reisi played as himself, where he would express his desire to have his fellow comrade come to him and tell him everything. The script's last line simply said, "Open-ended. Please make up your own conclusion to this scenario." The rest of the Scepter 4 members could do nothing but feel pity for Yujirou as he had a mini-breakdown on stage from all the pressure. The Blue King simply stood there, looking extremely satisfied for some reason.

"You really have the worst kind of hobbies. It's really tough being around you." Fushimi was the only one to ever openly tell his superior how he felt about him, which was probably why he was one of Munakata's favorites.

After dinner, the Blue clansmen were finally allowed to have free time, so Saruhiko got up to go find the vanguard of HOMRA. After the incident at the hot springs this morning, Yata wasn't able to look Fushimi in the eyes for more than a couple seconds without averting his gaze. Not walking more than a few feet from the door, Fushimi could see the man with the chestnut-colored hair standing at the other side of the hall.

"Well, if it isn't Misakiiiiii. What do you think you're—"

Without saying a word or looking in his direction, the little crow began to walk right by the blue-eyed man. Irritated from being ignored, Saruhiko grabbed onto the Red clansman's arm and said, "Wait just a minute."

Yata immediately pulled away his arm and said, "Let go! I don't have time to deal with you right now you damn monkey!"

"_Haa?_ What the hell does that mean? Don't tell me you're still pissed off from this morning?"

Misaki's face began to get redder every second he stood there. "SHUT UP! I said I can't be bothered with you right now I need to—"

"Yata-chan, why are you trying to run away from us? Are you scared?" Kusanagi appeared behind Misaki and firmly gripped one of his shoulders.

"W-w-w-who is s-s-s-scared!? Just leave me alone Kusanagi-san!"

"Come on, even Anna is sitting there. You are older than her, and you are a man. Stop being such a coward and get back into the room." Izumo began to drag the vanguard down the hall.

"No! No! Noooooo! I refuse! Let me go!" Misaki looked like a dog being pulled by a collar and chain by his master as he flailed about and tried to plant his feet firmly onto the floor.

Kusanagi stopped and turned around. "Saru, if you want to join us then by all means."

"Uhhh…what are you guys doing exactly?" Fushimi was puzzled.

"Ghost stories! A few of us Red and Silver clansmen decided we're going to sit and tell ghost stories! Anna says she likes them a lot."

"Ahh, it all makes sense now," Saruhiko thought with a smile. He knew that one of the amber-eyed man's greatest fears besides women is any talk about the supernatural or occult. He hated ghost stories and horror films, and he would often run out of the room trembling in fear. The crow would never openly admit this though. Every time someone brought up the idea, he would just say that it would be too boring or stupid. "Alright, I'll come."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea. If you don't mind, we'd like to come too."

Reisi and Seri were standing at the doorway behind Saruhiko. "I may have a good story or two to tell."

"Haha, got it. Everyone is welcome." Izumo gave a little wink to Seri, who began to blush a bit before putting on her ice-cold stare again.

As the five arrived to the room, they were amazed at what they saw inside. The room appeared to look more like an old, abandoned house, filled with cobwebs and dust. The only light within the room were a few dimly lit candles and the full moon shining from outside the window. A shrill, gusting wind blew outside the window—leaf-less trees and unhinged shutters rattling away.

"Wow, this came out really nicely!" Izumo said with approval.

"Neko did her best! She made it look perfect to tell horror stories_, nya_!" The Cat Girl looked very pleased with herself.

"This strain girl's abilities can come quite handy sometimes, right Anna?" Kanamoto asked.

Anna, who was sitting on one of the dusty loveseats, rang a bell and nodded.

Munakata eyed the Red King leaning back on one of the couches near the fireplace and sat down beside him. It was always interesting to see how much the two kings differed from one another. The Blue King was always orderly and sophisticated. He sat with perfect posture and was always attentive and mindful of his surroundings. The Red King, on the other hand, was wild and unpredictable. He always slumped against a chair or laid somewhere napping away without a care of the things occurring around him.

"I wouldn't have imagined you as the ghost-story-loving type of person, Suoh," Reisi said with a smile.

Mikoto gave an expressionless stare at the violet-eyed man beside him. "Shut up…I thought you said breathing the same air as me makes you want to vomit. Yet you've been buzzing around me for most of this trip."

"I guess I just like to breathe in toxic air once in a while." Munakata's face suddenly became serious. "I also need to make sure that you don't go out of control and release your Damocles sword, Suoh."

A smirk appeared on Mikoto's face. "I guess you're going to just be stuck watching me 24/7 then, Scepter 4's Munakata Reisi."

Suoh reached over at the table beside him and placed it between the two of them. He handed the sake cup to the Blue King and began to pour. They both took turns drinking as they faced the rest of the clansmen, who were ready to begin with the story telling.

"T-t-t-t-t-this is s-s-s-stupid! Why do I have to be here?" Misaki stuttered.

"Haha, Yata-chan. You can't escape. Rikio, hold onto Yata and make sure he doesn't run away."

"Don't you feel any shame, Red clansman? You are a disgrace to the male gender. Ichigen-sama always said, 'there are two types of people in the world: those who run away from their fears and those who face them head on.' Enjoy being a coward for the rest of your life."

"S-S-S-SHUT UP KURO INU! LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"See what I mean? You're running away again. How spineless."

"Let's just leave it at that, and begin the stories, shall we?" Shiro realized that this was becoming a common pattern of events throughout the clansmens' hot springs excursion.

"Geez Yata-san! You and the Black Dog have been fighting this entire trip! It's becoming worse than you and Saru!" Kanamoto said to the sulking crow beside him.

…What!? Someone who has moved up on Misaki's ladder of hatred and passed Fushimi? Saruhiko would never allow that. There is no way he wanted anyone to beat him in anything in relation to the crow. The blue-eyed man felt his blood boil from jealousy, and he suddenly grabbed onto the little vanguard and pulled him closer.

"Huh!? What the fuck are you doing you shitty monkey!?"

"Hmmmm? I just figured you'd get scared and would need someone to comfort you when you start bawling your eyes out," Saruhiko teased.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT FUCKING GOING TO DO THAT!"

A bell began to ring again, and with a bright flash of lightening outside the window, heavy rain began to pound against the glass. Fushimi could feel Misaki jump a bit and subconsciously make a grab for the Blue's sleeve as he began to tremble a bit.

"Alright kids. Let's get started already! Who wants to start off?" the blond bartender of HOMRA asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I want to start!" Kukuri jumped up from the floor and began to wave her hand in the air.

"Okay so, I will tell you guys about one of the four great mysteries of Ashinaka Gakuen. I am choosing this story, because it was actually I who experienced it. It was before one of the school's big festivals, and I decided to stay late to finish one of the class banners that were to be displayed at the main gate. I'm guessing it had to have been around 8 PM, as the sky was already dark and the full moon was out, shining brightly—kind of like the one outside right now.

Anyway, I realized that I was out of red paint, so I went to go find another can. There was none in our school's main supply room, but I remembered that we had another storage room that wasn't used much anymore. I went down to the room, and I opened the door. It was one of those auto-closing doors if you don't put a door stop in. So, I let the door close behind me as I stepped in.

It was really dusty and moldy smelling in there. I couldn't believe that such a room existed in our school, considering we have those machines to clean everywhere for us. I spent a few minutes digging around, looking for the paint, when suddenly I could hear footsteps running outside the door. Now, our school is pretty big, and there was a high probability it was just someone who had forgotten to bring a textbook home or left their PDA in the classroom.

Then, I heard the footsteps run by again, but this time I could hear a female's voice giggling. I turned around and called out, 'HELLO!?' but no one responded. I got a bit spooked out, so I decided I was just going to forget about the paint and leave. But then, I began to hear the footsteps again…this time they were moving a lot slower, and they sounded like they were wet for some reason. I could also hear the sound of something dragging behind the footsteps.

My heart began to pound fast as I saw the shadow of two feet standing behind the door. I called out once again and said, 'Hello, who's there?'

The figure still remained silent. After about a minute had passed, and I was ready to just go and slam open the door to see who it was, an unfamiliar voice called out to me and said, "You are looking for some red paint right? I got plenty of that for you if you want it."

Then, I heard the sound of something fall onto the ground. I think it was whatever she was dragging behind her. Suddenly, I noticed a thick red liquid begin to come from under the door. It was moving closer and closer to me…but it was strange. I originally thought the girl had spilled the red paint she was going to give me, but as I leaned down to wipe the substance off my shoes, I realized it didn't look or smell like red paint. More than anything else…it looked like human blood.

I began to breathe really hard as my heart was about to beat out of my chest. The lights in the room suddenly flickered off, and I was standing in the dark supply room, alone and surrounded by a red pool of fluid. What scared me the most though was when the door handle started to jiggle. Whoever or whatever was outside the door was now trying to get in.

I quickly tried to run towards the door to prevent the person from opening it, but as I approached it…the door smashed open and—"

Suddenly, as the loud roar of thunder sounded when lightning crashed down and struck the tree beside the abandoned house, the sliding door to the room slammed opened. Out popped a dark and shadowy figure.

"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" The entire room—with the exception of the Red and Blue King, shrieked in unison.

Then, the shadowy figure began to release a golden glow, and he waved his hand, removing Neko's illusion from the room. He then moved toward the light switch and flicked it on.

"…Lieutenant?" Shiro asked—completely flabbergasted.

"Kokujyoji Daikaku? What business could the Gold King have with us?" Munakata asked.

"I was coming to see if I could speak with the guy with that silly look on his face all the time, but I see that you are all quite busy. So, excuse the intrusion."

As he closed the sliding door, the room was filled with gasps. There sat a room of clansmen with people being held on their laps. Neko was clutching onto Shiro, Seri had jumped into Izumo's arms, Kukuri held on to Yatogami, and Misaki's entire head was buried under Saruhiko's shirt.

Awashima immediately turned bright pink as she moved herself away from Kusanagi, sadly attempting to make her ice-cold expression. Kukuri and the Black Dog both looked at each other and smiled shyly. Neko purred at the Silver King and began nuzzling her head affectionately against him. But…

"Yata-san…I can understand why the women got all scared, but why the hell are you hiding too?" Rikio shook his head in disbelief.

The group remained silent, waiting for the Red vanguard's response. The crow—now realizing what he was doing, instantly slid out from underneath the shirt, moved away from the Blue clansman, and stood up without saying a word. His entire body was blushing from head to toe. His heart was pulsing so hard that he could barely breathe. He then quickly turned around and slammed open the door. As he began to dash out, the crow screamed, "AHHHH! FUCK EVERYONE IN THIS GOD DAMNED PLACE!"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he got up and walked out of the room. As he stepped into the hallway, the blue-eyed man slammed the door shut and began to chase after Misaki.

"Friendship is such a precious and wonderful thing, isn't it?" Munakata said with a pleased expression across his face.

* * *

**Note:** This is only the first half of Day 2. There's actually two more parts that I'll get to eventually.

Hope you're enjoying things so far!


	7. Bath Time Fever

**Bath Time Fever**

* * *

Even though a few hours had passed since the ghost story disaster, Yata Misaki was still feeling the warm flush of shame and embarrassment lingering in his cheeks. Although Fushimi had chased after the crow to try to calm him down, he ended up exacerbating the issue.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Saruhiko! It's already bad enough when people saw me cling onto you earlier, but now you've come after me. I'm really just going to look like some fucking pathetic, girly wimp who can't even handle a simple ghost story!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Who cares what other people think?"

"Saru, I care what other people think! I don't want to embarrass Mikoto-san and make the Red clan look bad. I don't want Mikoto-san to get upset or disappointed in me. Mikoto-san is my hero after all."

_Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san. _Every time that name rolled off of the amber-eyed man's tongue, he could feel his bitter resenment for the crimson-haired man increase. No matter what Saruhiko did, he could never become more important in Yata's life than his precious Mikoto-san. His marred skin over his HOMRA tattoo itched and bothered him every day, as he could remember Misaki slowly fading away from his life. All due to that one man.

"Hmmmm? But in the end, aren't you really just some 'fucking pathetic, girl wimp who can't even handle a simple ghost story'? Stop fucking kidding yourself, Misaki. Garbage always ends up piling on top of more garbage. You continue to waste your time with worthless people and lifting your king of the trash heap. When are you going to wake up and smell the shit around you, Misaki?"

Yata grabbed onto Saruhiko's collar. "I'm going to fucking kick your sorry ass!"

The two began to brawl out in the hall, frightening all of the other guests at the inn. Both Seri and Izumo swiftly came in and stopped the fight before they accrued another bill. "You two need to grow up! I want the both of you to go take a bath and let your heads cool off!" Izumo shouted as he smacked both Yata and Fushimi upside the head.

Not wanting to test Kusanagi's patience any further, the two went to the men's bathroom immediately. Kanamoto soon followed as the blond man wanted him to keep an eye out for any fighting. As the three began to undress, they saw the Black Dog already wrapped in a towel.

"Kuro Inu! Why the hell are you here too? Shouldn't you be with your King right now!?" the crow shouted.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Shiro is currently having a drink with the Gold King. Despite him looking like a teenager, the Silver King is really ninety years old." As he opened the door to the main bath area, he continued on, "You need to stop shouting all the time and learn how to relax. You should remain calm and clear of negative emotions when you take a bath. Let the water cleanse your soul."

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Misaki began to follow Yatogami to the large tub. Kanamoto and Fushimi soon followed after. The water was being supplied from the hot springs itself, so the entire bathroom was steamy and warm.

"Uhh…so I got to ask, but why are you carrying your saber into the bathroom with you Fushimi?" Kanamoto asked.

Recalling the brawl he just had with the Red vanguard, Fushimi clicked his tongue and replied, "As if I could be around you guys without protecting myself. Besides, the Black Dog over there also has this sword with him, so why don't you ask him the same question?"

"I would never leave something as precious as Ichigen-sama's sword out in the open. It could be stolen."

The four sat in the water in without making a sound. However, the tension was overwhelming within the confines of the bathroom. Rikio could no longer stand the silence. "So…I heard that the girls were getting along well. Apparently they were talking about the guys they like. So…do you guys have anyone you like?"

The question had hit a nerve in both Yata and Fushimi. They had spent the entire weekend battling their emotions on whether or not they loved or hated each other, as it constantly teeter-tottered back and forth. The two could not understand each other, and what the other person was thinking. Unlike most people out there, the two found it too difficult to simply ask.

"A person I like…" Kuro began to ponder.

"_Ehhhh?_ You have someone you like, Kuro Inu?" Rikio's ears perked up with interest. He quickly regretted pursing this, as Yatogami spent the next ten minutes straight talking about Miwa Ichigen, the previous Colorless King that he served under. Feeling extremely dizzy and warm, Fushimi became increasingly irritated.

"Creepy," the Blue clansman said to Kuro.

"…Why do I get the feeling that you should be the last person to be telling me I'm being creepy."

"I totally understand what you mean Kuro Inu. Fushimi has always been a weird-ass person," Kanamoto said.

Feeling himself lose control over his body, Saruhiko quickly stood up to get away from the others. "I'm leaving," he said flatly. His gait was unsteady as he began to wobble towards the door.

Seeing how flushed Fushimi began to look made the crow concerned, despite the fact that they were on bad terms with each other at the moment. "Hmmm, Saru, are you feeling okay? You don't look so well."

The room was beginning to spin for the blue-haired man, but he would never show any weakness to others. "Shut up, I'm fine."

The little vanguard of HOMRA sighed. "You've always been like this since middle school. You never want to admit when you need help.

Although this was true, Saruhiko couldn't help but to remember how Misaki could always tell when something bad was happening to him. Whether it was catching a cold or having an argument with his parents, Yata's instincts were spot on when it came to Fushimi's distress. If Saruhiko got sick, Misaki would show up at his place with hot and cold packs, various cold remedies, and ingredients to make porridge. Though the porridge was always too salty, or burnt, or just plain disgusting, Fushimi couldn't help but to eat every last bit, as it carried Misaki's feelings within it.

The little crow wrapped Saruhiko's arm around his shoulders and propped up the blue-eyed man beside him. "I guess it can't be helped. Kanamoto, go ahead and tell Mikoto-san that I won't be coming to the banquet party tonight. I'm going to take him back to the room."

Fushimi swatted Yata's hand away. "Stop bothering with me. I'm okay so go to your little party tonight."

As the four left the bathroom, they changed into their yukatas and walked out to the main hallway. The Scepter 4 officer's vision began to get less and less focused as he felt lightheaded.

To their surprise, there stood the women clansmen—scantily clad, if wearing anything at all.

"_Kyaaaa!_" Misaki instantly buried his face into Rikio's back.

"How shameless!" Kuro said in disgust as he saw Awashima.

The blonde Scepter 4 officer was wearing a kimono that looked at least three sizes too small for her bustline, as most of her chest was exposed. Normally well-mannered and strictly professional, the woman was known to do a complete 180 once she became drunk.

"Ugh…she looks drunk…" Fushimi didn't want to deal with his superior, especially when she was sloshing about.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK! THAT GIRL IS COMPLETELY NAKED!" Kanamoto pointed at Neko, who wasn't even wearing a yukata over her body.

Kurogami shook his head as he face palmed. "That girl…never listens. I'll go do something about it."

As Yatogami charged towards the Cat Girl, he shouted, "Hey Neko! Stop acting so shameless and put on clothes already! HEY STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND GET BACK HERE!"

After the Black Dog and Neko disappeared from view, Kanamoto asked, "Yata-san…how much longer are you going to be hiding like that? They're already gone you know."

"Shut up!" Misaki's face was still bright pink. "Anyway, since you said you're fine, I'm going to head to the banquet party, so see ya Saru."

As the two Red clansmen began to walk away, Fushimi could hear Mikoto's name come up at least three or more times in his conversation. Lightheaded, annoyed, and burning up, Saruhiko began to charge at Yata, grabbing onto his shoulder before he walked any further.

"MISAKI! Stop ignoring me!"

"_Haaaa?_ You're the one that said you were fine in the first place! And stop saying my name like that!"

"Mi-Sa-Ki! Miii-saaaa-kiiiiiii~ Mi—ughhhh…" the blue-eyed man felt his legs give out completely.

Yata's eyes widened in surprise as he moved to catch the taller man. But whether it was poor positioning or just not being strong enough, Saruhiko's hands began to slip all the way down his back, finding respite around his hips.

"_Wahhhh!_ Where the hell do you think you're grabbing, you idiot!"

The two both lost their balance as they landed on the floor together—Fushimi's face was planted against Yata's bare chest. Before he blacked out, the last thing that came out of Saruhiko's mouth was the one name he would never tire of saying. "Mi…sa…ki…"


	8. A Honeymoon Night to Remember

**A Honeymoon Night to Remember**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Okay so, there's actually going to be two versions of this chapter. Ideally, the story was intended to be read with the smut part in it. But since every person cannot handle reading it, I put the edited version of the chapter in sequence.

**If you can handle reading the mature stuff though, I suggest you go read it, as it does have some substance to it. I've attached the real version of this chapter as the EXTRA chapter at the end of the story.**

* * *

When Fushimi began to awaken from his slumber, his face felt warm, but he was extremely comfortable. He was in a dark room that was only lit by the moon that came in through the glass panel. It was calm and quiet—not a single person's screams or chatter could be heard. The blue-haired man began to reach around for his glasses, and as he put them on, he noticed a familiar face hanging over him. As the Blue clansman quickly sat up, he noted a cool, wet towel fall off from his forehead. Saruhiko realized that the warm, comfortable thing that his head was resting upon was Misaki's lap. He also observed that the little crow had fallen asleep in sitting position. There was a small basin of water by one side, and there was a pile of hand towels on the other.

Saruhiko began to blush as he gazed at the amber-eyed man. For once, Misaki was not yelling or cursing or being violent. He looked calm and relaxed. The moonlight gently kissed his body, as one side of his yukata seemed to be slipping off his shoulders. His pink and moist lips were slightly open, as he was taking slow, deep breaths in and out as he slept. To the blue-eyed man, there was nothing more beautiful than the person in front of him. Even though the two fought more than they actually got along, there was no other person in the world that could make Fushimi's heart race like Yata.

It mentally wounded the Blue clansman to know that Misaki didn't understand his love. It hurt that he wanted to express his love in every way possible, but he couldn't find a way for the two to connect. The biggest fear in Saruhiko's heart was the thought that one day the two would separate and live in completely different worlds, never to talk or see each other again. The blue-haired man believed that if that day ever came, he would no longer want to live in such a worthless world.

He had been afraid to admit his love in the past, but after seeing his beautiful Misaki sleeping so peacefully after taking care of him, Fushimi felt like he could no longer control his emotions. Tears began to fall from the Blue's eyes, and he quietly sobbed beside the chestnut-haired man.

Hearing the sobs, Yata began to stir, and he slowly began rubbing his sleepy eyes. "…Saru, is that you? Are you awake now? Do you feel any better?"

The sound of Misaki's voice was too much for Fushimi's heart to handle—he needed to take action or else he would explode. Without uttering a word, the blue-eyed man quickly pulled the Red clansman close to his body, and he held onto him tightly.

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? What? Saru, is everything okay?"

With two trembling hands, the taller man cupped the crow's face and brought his lips gently against his. The kiss was soft and warm. It was pretty ordinary as far as kisses go, but to Saruhiko, the mere contact between the two was enough for the Blue clansman.

The Scepter 4 officer whimpered out his beloved's name over and over, worrying over how the Red clansman would react. Fushimi was expecting the smaller man to begin yelling at him and pushing him away, but to his surprise, he also felt two trembling hands upon his face as Misaki leaned in and kissed him back.

"Saruhiko…" the amber-eyed man whispered in between his kisses.

As they finally came to realize how they truly felt for each other, the two spent the night in each other's arms-letting their bodies intertwine and become one.

* * *

After coming back down to earth, Saruhiko laid Misaki back against the futon and quickly collapsed beside him. The two began to kiss each other repeatedly until the shorter man fell asleep. Although Fushimi was exhausted himself, he didn't want to miss the opportunity to watch his beloved sleeping. He propped his head up with his arm as he stroked his fingers through Yata's hair with the other. He was in a state of euphoria—if at that moment he was struck by lightning and died, he would leave the world without a single regret.

Suddenly, he began to hear loud voices coming from right outside the door. There was a lot of laughter and chit-chatting.

"Hey Yata-san! Is Saru alrigh—" Kanamoto ceased to talk as he realized what had transpired. There stood the two Silver clansmen along with Kanamoto. As they peered into the room, they all saw Fushimi laying on his side—his yukata exposing everywhere but his waist downward and seeing Yata curled up naked against the Blue's chest.

Before they could even shout out in surprise, they were able to see the most threatening, menacing glare coming from the blue-eyed man. It was as if he were telepathically saying, "If you interrupt us and wake him up, I will rip you apart limb from limb and then slash your body into shreds."

Without saying another word, Kanamoto closed the sliding door and the group began to walk away. "We should probably go sleep somewhere else tonight…I don't really feel like getting murdered in my sleep."

The Silver clansmen nodded in unison as they disappeared down the hall with Kanamoto.

Misaki began to stir as he mumbled, "Mmm…Saru? What's going on? Did someone come in here just now?"

Fushimi kissed Yata's forehead and replied, "No. It's just the two of us here. So just go back to sleep, Misaki."

Saruhiko pulled the covers over the two as they snuggled against each other and fell asleep.


	9. Nothing Says I Love You More

**Nothing Says 'I Love You' More than a Ball to the Face**

* * *

There was a mutual agreement amongst the clansmen that no one was to talk about the events they heard and saw last night, though it was hard to look at either of the two the next morning. For the past six or so hours, they could hear groans, cries, and various other things being called out as the two would wake up several different times and start making love again. The walls weren't paper-thin, but they weren't made of soundproof material either.

The Blue clansmen were traumatized the most in this situation. In all their years of knowing Fushimi Saruhiko, they had never seen him once show interest in the opposite sex—or even the same sex for that matter. Although cold as the arctic tundra, no one could deny that their second-in-command was a complete bombshell, and all of her subordinates—with the exception of Fushimi, would steal occasional glances at the voluptuous body. He simply appeared to be someone who would choose solitude and celibacy over having to touch another filthy human being.

Saruhiko's subordinates wanted nothing more than to continue believing that their cold-hearted, anti-social superior was really asexual, and that all the moans and dirty talk they heard last night through the inn walls were truly but a figment of their imagination. The thought that Scepter 4's third-in-command could elicit those kinds of erotic and sensual reactions from someone was quite disturbing. It made it even more difficult for them when they ran into the blue-eyed man at the men's bathrooms—who was ready to take a shower, as they saw Fushimi's back covered with deep nail scratches and bite marks on his shoulders.

Having to deal with both their awkward, intimidating Captain and now this, many of the members questioned their need for some sort of psychiatric therapy when they went back to the headquarters.

"_Ahhh!_ Kanamoto! Where were you last night! I noticed you and the Silver clansmen never came back!" Yata asked. The crow was completely unaware that the portly man knew about what happened last night.

Before Rikio could reply, he saw Fushimi giving the death stare out of the corner of his eye, and he swallowed hard. "Oh! Umm…since it was our last full night here, we figured we'd just party all night instead!"

"_Heeehhh_…I see. Oh well! As long as you guys had fun!" Misaki was unusually cheerful this morning. As they left the dining area, they noticed the elderly manager from the first night in front of them. He bowed and stated, "Good morning, I have a message to you from the owner of Midoriyama. I was wondering if I could speak with the leaders of your parties."

* * *

To bring a close to their fabulous weekend at Midoriyama Hot Springs and Inn, the owner announced to the three clans that they were going to hold a special farewell party for their guests in one of the outdoor recreational areas. A short hike away from the actual inn, it sat at the base of the lush, green mountainside. It was an open camp area with barbeque grills and a mini cooking station. The field area surrounding the camp was covered in beautiful wildflowers and numerous trees. It was far away from the sounds of any vehicles, commercialization, or industry that filled the air in downtown Shizume. It was a much welcomed sight to see, as the three clans would be returning to the busy streets later that night.

They weren't quite ready to go back to reality yet though. Away from work, rival gangs, and responsibilities, this was their last chance to really enjoy freedom from their duties—especially for the Blue clansmen, whose lives were closely intertwined with strict rules, order, and professionalism.

As much as the Scepter 4 members resented the fact they had to do those awkward team strengthening activities created by Munakata, in the end they were glad to have had the chance to get away from social mores. The smell of barbequing meat drifted towards the clansmen as they reached their destination. Various recreational activities were set up around the site.

The Blue King had originally suggested that all the three clans should do team unity building exercises by doing human pyramids, but this time with the Red and Silver clansmen as well.

"Rejected," everyone said flatly.

"How disappointing," Munakata said, still smiling.

In the end, it was decided that they would play a game of dodgeball. In order to accommodate for all those who wanted to play and still be fair, the clansmen put their name into a bucket. All in all, there would be twelve names total—six teammates to a side. After the name drawing, the two teams were announced.

On Team One: Awashima Seri, Yata Misaki, Yatogami Kuro (a certain mischievous Cat Girl had put his name in), Munakata Reisi, Isana Yashiro, and Kanamoto Rikio.

On Team Two: Suoh Mikoto, Yukizome Kukuri, Fushimi Saruhiko, Neko, Kusanagi Izumo, and Kushina Anna

"Wait, before we begin, we need better team names than just Team One and Team Two. It's too lame."

Team One first got into a huddle. "Okay, anyone got a suggestion?" Shiro asked. Simultaneously, four of the members instantly replied.

"Team Anko on Shaved Ice."

"Mikoto-san's Army!"

"Team Barbequed Meat."

"'Do not judge the cold, without first knowing the warmth of the shining sun'—By Ichigen-sama."

"…"

"What the hell? Heartless Woman, what is with your fucking obsession with sweet red bean? I heard from Kusanagi-san that you eat it with everything!" Yata exclaimed.

Kanamoto gave an exasperated reply. "Yata-san, what's with your team name too? Mikoto-san isn't even on our team. He's on the ENEMY team!"

"Team Barbequed Meat? Is food the only thing you ever think about, Red clansman?" Kuro scowled. "My team name is obviously the best, as these are the poetic words spoken none other than by Ichigen-sama himself!"

"Creepy," the team replied in unison.

"Do you want to die?" Kuro began to prepare for a fight until he felt the Silver King grab onto his arm, pleading for him to calm down.

"Well…why don't we let the Blue King pick, since he didn't say anything yet," Kanamoto said as he scratched the back of his head.

The five turned towards Munakata with hopeful faces. "Oh? It is my choice? Well then, the name I shall choose for our team is…Team Virgin Maiden's Heart."

An awkward silence hung over the entire camp site. Trying to contain his anger, Misaki said through clenched teeth, "why the hell did you pick a name like that?"

Reisi smiled as he replied, "Because I wanted to see the kind of reaction I would get from all of your faces."

The Scepter 4 members standing on the sidelines gave out a long sigh. Once again their captain had gone out of his way to make people feel uncomfortable, while relishing in all of the emotions he could incite from others.

Shiro attempted to smile as he felt sweat drip from his forehead. "Sooo…what is Team Two going to be?"

"We're Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already'," Fushimi said curtly. He was already furious that he and Misaki were on separate teams.

"Okayyy…so, why don't we begin?"

Akagi Shouhei had volunteered to be the referee for the match. He cleared his throat as he began to announce, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first Tri-Color Dodgeball Tournament! Today's match up is Team Virgin Maiden's Heart versus Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already.' Each team will start off with three balls."

One of the staff members approached each team and handed the balls over. The amber-eyed man stopped a moment to ponder.

"Aren't we at a disadvantage from the start though?" Yata asked.

"What do you mean, Red clansman?" Kuro replied.

"We have the fatty on our team, and he's pretty much a walking target!"

"Well…our team has Anna on it! She won't be able to throw it at you guys!" Izumo called out.

"Yeah, but she could easily dodge the balls, Kusanagi-san!"

"Well, if that's the case, it shouldn't be a problem, Yata-san."

As the crow turned to look at Kanamoto, his eyes began to widen. There stood Kanamoto-summer version beside him. For those who didn't know Rikio, they would have assumed he was an entirely different person. As Totsuka Tatara had once explained to the new Red clan members, during the summer time, the portly man of HOMRA loses all of his weight and somehow transforms into an extremely handsome, physically fit man. He continuously has flocks of girls chasing after him during those weeks, which of course annoys the hell out of some of the Red clansmen.

"Uhhh…doesn't it usually take you a few weeks to lose all that weight? How the fuck did you manage to lose the weight in just a few minutes?"

"Hmmmm, who knows?" Rikio said while giving a seductive wink to some of the female inn workers at the cooking station. "Don't worry though Yata-san, I'll make sure to protect you."

For some reason, Saruhiko became very irked by the summer-version Kanamoto. Not only did his appearance change, but he somehow became more of a refined gentleman.

The two teams stood within their assigned areas of the field, ready for action. Upon the first sound of the whistle, Kusanagi took the initiative and threw his ball towards the vanguard of HOMRA. Misaki made a skillful dodge to the side, but as he tried to dodge the second ball thrown at him by Kukuri, he lost his balance and began to fall over.

"Whoa there Yata-san, are you alright?" Kanamoto had caught the crow in his arms.

Misaki smiled as he said, "Yeah, thanks Kanamoto."

Suddenly, a ball that must have traveled at least 100mph went straight at the two, causing them to split apart quickly. As they turned their attention back to the enemy team's side, they saw a certain Blue clansman looking absolutely furious.

"Oi, you shitty monkey! Are we really going to play it this way?"

The thought of another man touching his Misaki that close made his blood boil like fiery hot lava—_ESPECIALLY_ since the man was taller and more charming than he was. Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Are you afraid, Mi-Sa-Kiiii? You can surrender at any time, you know." A twisted grin appeared on the blue-eyed man's face.

"SHUT UP! You're going down!"

Six balls had suddenly looked like sixty as they were tossed quickly back and forth. With cat-like reflexes, Neko dodged all of the balls being thrown at her with little difficulty.

"Wow, Wagahai-chan! You're really good at this!" Kukuri said to her fellow teammate.

"It's 'cause I'm a cat!"

"It's really true though, Neko. It looks like you're working hard. I'm proud of you," Shiro said with a gentle smile.

"I love when Shiro tells Neko how much he cares for Neko!" the Cat Girl called out happily as she suddenly jumped across the field to hug her arms right around Isana's neck.

"…Neko. You know you just broke a rule by coming over here right?" Kuro was shaking his head in disapproval.

Shouhei quickly blew his whistle and shouted out, "Neko-san is out! Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already' is down by one member!"

"_Ahhhh!_ I didn't even get to use my super sure-kill technique!" Neko jumped off the field to where the onlookers were sitting.

Continuing on with the match, the blonde woman of Scepter 4 jumped into the air to spike down balls at her opponents. Being the well-endowed woman that she was, the Red and Blue clansmen couldn't help but to cheer whenever she leapt, as her heaving bosom would soon jiggle and follow after her.

"Dude, your superior has an amazing rack on her," Chitose said as he nudged Domyouji. "Do you know what her three sizes are?"

"Haha, none of us ever had the courage to ask her or find out. You can see how she acts normally," the green-eyed Scepter 4 member replied.

"You should see her when in a bathing suit!" Fuse chimed in, recalling the Scepter 4 beach day event.

Suddenly, two balls whizzed right by Chitose's head and smacked into both Domyouji and Fuse's faces. The two both got knocked back upon the contact. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop sexually harassing me." Seri's expression was colder than a blizzard at the North Pole.

"Ummm…Seri-chan, you're supposed to hit the people in the game, not on the sidelines," the blond bartender of HOMRA teased. "This is why you're always going to be the Heartless Wo—_gwah_!"

A third ball smashed directly into Kusanagi's face, making his purple glasses fly off in the process.

"Shut up. I told you to stop calling me that name," Awashima said as she began cracking her knuckles.

"Kusanagi-san is out! Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already' is now down by two members!

"_Tch_, why do I have to be stuck on the team with idiots," Fushimi muttered to himself.

Before they knew it, Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already' had already lost another player, as Kukuri wasn't able to dodge Yata's attack.

"Hey Yata! You're a jerk for throwing a ball at a girl!" one of the Red clansmen called out.

"Seriously, Yata-san. You don't know how to treat a woman at all!"

"This is why you're going to be a virgin forever!"

Misaki's tightly clenched fists shook as he began to shout, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PLAY THE GAME!"

The crow tried to throw the ball at Saruhiko, but his aim was completely off as his anger made him lose concentration. His eyes opened wide as it flew straight towards Anna.

"Anna! Watch out!" Misaki cried, not wanting the little strain girl to get injured.

Inches before the ball hit her face, a hand suddenly stretched out and caught the ball. Anna slowly looked up and saw Mikoto beside her. Without saying a word, the Red King remained expressionless until he finally threw the ball with all his might.

It was like seeing a bullet flying through the air. Unable to react, Shiro realized that he was in direct line of the ball. The ball smashed against the Silver King's chest with a loud sound that echoed throughout the entire campsite. The Silver clansmen could do nothing but watch in horror as their king was flung at least ten feet into the air before landing on the ground. A medical time-out was called as Isana laid completely still upon the grass.

"Shiro! Are you okay, _nya_?" Neko quickly ran over beside the Silver King.

"Oi! Are you still alive?" Kuro asked.

Wincing in pain, Shiro slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his two clansmen, who had worried expressions on their faces. With a little laugh he managed to choke out, "Don't worry. I am the Immortal King after all…" From there, the Silver King went to the land of unconsciousness.

"Shirrrooooo!"

His body was moved over to a bench to allow him to rest. "Silver King is out! Team Virgin Maiden's Heart still leads by two!" Akagi shouted.

Continuing on, Mikoto had a fierce look on his face as he gazed towards Kanamoto's direction.

"Oi Kanamoto! Get ready to dodge soo—" Misaki gasped out.

Somehow, Rikio was standing there as his plump-old self again. He was standing in the field eating a plate of beef, with food stains all over his shirt.

Not even bothering to try to help Kanamoto, the rest of the team simply stood there and watched the ball smash right into Rikio's belly. Even the cushioning of his fat was no match for Suoh's fury, as he and his plate of food were flung away into the air.

"Kanamoto-san is out! Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already' is only one down!"

"I would not be able to live without shame if I could not take revenge for my king." Yatogami's normally calm face had a look of anger. "Shiro, by the honor of my blade, Meitou Kotowari, I will avenge—_gwah!_"

The next thing Yata saw was the Black Dog being blasted away, landing right beside his king.

"OI! KURO INU!" Yata shouted out. Yatogami had also been knocked unconscious, as the ball hit him square on the chin.

"Yatogami-san is out! Teams are now even!"

"T-T-TIME OUT!" Awashima cried out.

The three remaining members of Team Virgin Maiden's Heart huddled together. Mikoto was a deadly match-up, and they would need to find a way to stop those attacks. "Hey Blue King! You've been just standing there doing nothing since the beginning of the match! Can't you do something already? Is this all that the Blue clan amounts to?" Misaki barked.

"Quiet, Yatagarasu. The Captain has probably been trying to calculate a perfect strategy for us," Seri said coolly.

"And when is that going to be!? Next week from now? Don't fuck with me!"

"Yata-kun, fear not. For I have finished formulating my plan. We will keep all eyes and ears on the task ahead of us to claim victory. I shall take care of Suoh myself." The Blue King placed a reassuring hand on Misaki's shoulder and smiled.

"Alright! Your time is up Team Virgin Maiden's Heart. Please continue with the game!" Shouhei informed the trio.

For the first time in the game, Munakata moved from his original position and stood right up front. "Here we are again, standing face-to-face, Suoh."

The Red King remained expressionless as he stared blankly at the violet-eyed man in front of him. Reisi continued on, "I had hoped for a time where the two of us would be standing side-by-side in battle, but I guess fate has a funny way to keep us apart. If a King destroys the balance and causes violence against the innocent, it is the duty of another King to bring justice to those who had fallen. Therefore, I am ready to come at you with all that I have. Do you have anything to say before I begin?"

"…I'm tired. I'm going to nap."

"_Eh?_" Everyone stared at the Red King, completed mystified by what he had just said during the heat of battle.

"Sorry Anna, I won't be able to show you that beautiful red (in game on the field) anymore," Mikoto said as he walked over to a shady spot under a tree and began to nap.

"MIKOTOOOOOO!" Anna cried out with her little fists clenched. "…Okay. That's fine." The blank look on her face returned as she followed him off the field and curled up beside him.

Everyone stood there quietly for a minute. The gentle breeze rustled through the leaves on the trees, creating a very peaceful atmosphere.

"Uhhh…" Akagi was the first to talk. "I guess Mikoto-san and Anna-chan are out. Fushimi is the only one left for Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already.'"

"_Tch_, seriously why was everyone on my team so worthless."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he stood in front of his two superiors and Misaki.

"Hmmm? Fushimi, if you'd like to step down now while you can still maintain your dignity, I won't mind." Seri had a smug look on her face.

Suddenly, the second-in-command felt a hand upon her shoulder. "Awashima-kun."

"Yes, sir?" Seri replied.

"As a man of honor and equality, I believe that the two of us should step out of this fight. Both Suoh and the strain girl have removed themselves from the game—not through the playing of the sport, but due to personal circumstances. We should leave our trust in Yata-kun to carry our team to victory the honorable way." Munakata wouldn't feel satisfied if he had some sort of unfair advantage in the game. A game was only fun if he earned that victory fair and square.

"Alright, I understand. Yatagarasu, you heard the Blue King. We will entrust this victory to you."

Both Seri and Reisi walked off the field and stood by their fellow clan members.

"Ummm…okay well this no longer feels like a game of dodgeball, but more like some sort old-fashioned samurai battle or something…but anyway! Both the Blue King and Awashima-san are out! Only Yata-san and Fushimi are left!"

The two stared into each other's eyes.

"Oi Saru, it's just down to you and me. I hope you've already said your prayers." Ball in hand, Yata was ready to go on the offensive. There was a fiery glow in the crow's eyes.

Saruhiko approached the line closer so the two were pretty much only a few feet apart from each other. "…Misaki?"

"What is it?"

"…Don't look to your right but for some reason there is a naked woman standing there."

Yata instantly turned a deep red color as he covered his eyes and ducked down. "_Kyaaaa!_ T-t-t-that's not something that should be looked upon by a man's eyes so easily!"

Misaki could feel a soft thump on his head as a ball was dropped directly above it. Yata looked up and saw Saruhiko above him with his token smirk on his face.

"Just kidding, idiot. Looks like I win the game."

The entire crowd stood there in silence with a dead expression on their faces.

"…Fushimi just won by using cheap tactics, right?"

"Going after Yata-san's weakness…he really is a despicable guy."

"Wow…there really is nothing likeable about him."

"What horrible sportsmanship—even after Captain and Lieutenant stepped out of the game to make it even."

"I'm glad he left HOMRA for Scepter 4. We don't have to deal with his poor attitude anymore."

Realizing that refereeing for a match as intense and stressful as this one was more than he could handle, Akagi finally let out a deep sigh as he concluded, "Yata-san is out. Team 'Shut Up and Play the Game Already' wins…"


	10. Pillow Talk is Seriously Overrated

**Pillow Talk is Seriously Overrated**

* * *

After the unsatisfying end result of their previous activity, the clansmen all tried to forget about the game by washing it away with booze and food.

It was their final meal together, and they wanted to enjoy it to its fullest extent. All the players that had been knocked unconscious were awoken by the pleasant aroma coming from the cooking station. The weather was absolutely perfect, and the sky began to turn bright colors of orange, red, purple, and gold.

"Hey everyone! Let's hurry up and take this picture before the sun goes down! Look this way!" Kukuri shouted as she set up her camera timer. All three clans stood together, laughing happily and making goofy poses.

As the timer ticked down to the last three seconds, Yukizome shouted cheerfully, "Okay everyone! Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" they all called out in unison.

The sun continued to set until the night sky was filled by stars and moonlight. The last event that the owner had prepared for the clansmen were fireworks. A large crate was brought over to the camp site, filled with every kind of firework possible.

While the staff members were doing the set up, Yata suddenly felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him.

"Huh?" The crow turned to his side and saw Fushimi standing beside him with a grin on his face. Although they spent most of the day together, it was always with other people around them. They were so busy doing activities that they didn't have a moment to talk to each other alone. In fact, the Red clansman hadn't even mentioned anything about the night before since he was up this morning.

"Hey…Misaki?"

"_Mmmm?_ What is it, Saru?"

"You and I haven't talked since last night."

"_Haaa?_ What are you talking about? We've been talking all day today!" The Red clansman looked confused.

"No, that's not what I meant. We haven't talked about us since you and I had sex last night."

Misaki's eyes bulged as he heard the straight-forward words coming from the monkey's mouth. "Saru! What are you doing saying it out loud like that!" Misaki hissed.

"What? It's the truth though." A smirk appeared on the blue-haired man's face. "You were really cute last night, Misaki."

As much as Saruhiko wanted to flirt and talk about the amazing time they had together last night, Misaki was too shy to talk about that sort of thing in public like that—especially with people he knew around him. "Sa…Saru! Stop that, what if other people find out!? That's embarrassing! I don't know what I would do if Mikoto-san found out. Saru, don't tell Mikoto-san about any of this."

Something within Fushimi finally had snapped. Yata had so carelessly spoken the one name that the blue-eyed man hated more than anything else. He began to shake, trying to prevent himself from exploding in a fiery rage.

Surprisingly enough, the air became light again and a smile appeared on Saruhuko's lips. The taller man suddenly pulled Yata to his chest with one arm, and he grabbed some fireworks in the other.

"Eh!? Saru? What are you—"

"Hey, worthless scum. Shut up and listen to me," Saruhiko yelled out loud enough to gain the attention of all the clansmen.

Everyone—surprised at Fushimi's outburst, all stopped what they were doing to look at the two standing in front of them. Yata was too shocked to even speak at this point. His face went ghastly pale.

"Misaki is mine, so keep your disgusting hands off of him."

"W-w-w-what the hell do you think you're doing, Saru!?"

Saruhiko quickly leaned in and kissed the crow firmly on his pink lips. A sadistic, evil grin suddenly appeared on his face as he turned to the crowd and said, "I banged him so hard last night, I made him see this all night long."

Fushimi quickly sparked fire from his fingers as he lit up the fireworks in his hand and let them shoot off into the sky. As the fireworks lit the dark with a rainbow of colors, Yata's face began to match some of the brightest reds that filled the twilight.

Misaki instantly shoved the Blue clansman away from him as he screamed, "_WAHHHHH!_ W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU IDIOT!"

There was a chorus of voices yelling or talking at once. Fushimi's subordinates, who were desperately trying to pretend that it was all just a dream—rather a nightmare, of some sort, began to cry or wretch in agony.

"Noooooo! I don't want to hear this; I don't want to hear this! This never happened!" Domyouji shouted out as he put his hands over his ears and shook his head.

"Fushimi-san is asexual. Fushimi-san is asexual. Fushimi-san is asexual." Akiyama, who was in denial, repeated these words like a robot that could only say one line.

"So wait…does that make the Chihuahua a non-virgin now?" Eric sneered.

"Naw, 'cause it's obvious that Yata was the bottom." Chitose began to laugh out.

"How shameless, Blue clansman! How dare you openly state such an indecent thing in front of women and children," Kuro said in absolute disgust.

"…What does he mean by 'banged him'?" Anna asked, confused by what came from the Scepter 4 officer's mouth.

"_AHHHH!_ NO ANNA! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kanamoto was frantically waving his arms in the air in front of her.

Kukuri, Neko, and Awashima all quickly surrounded the Red vanguard and began to squeal.

"_Kyaaaa!_ Oh my god, how was it? Was it romantic!?" Kukuri asked excitedly.

"Was Fushimi any good? He doesn't seem like the type to know what he's doing." It was written all over the Heartless Woman's face that her fujoshi-mode went into overdrive.

"Neko doesn't really get it, _nya_, but it sounds like fun, _nya_!" Neko danced around the little crow in circles.

Somehow Misaki had been accepted as one of the girls, and they immediately wanted to have a girl-to-girl bonding chitchat about his night of passion and lust. He was already in a state of disarray as it was, but this just added icing to the cake. Unable to handle being surrounded by so many women, Yata fell to the ground, covering his face as he began to sweat profusely. "_Wahhhhhh!_ G-g-g-get away from m-m-m-me!"

The three girls said in unison, "Misaki, we want to know the details!"

The Red clansman's life was already over as he knew it. He would never be able to live down this day. Utterly humiliated, he saw himself descending into a pit to Hell...Well, at least if he was going to fall, he would take a certain idiotic bastard down with him.

"…Saru…"

"What is it, Misaki?" Fushimi smirked, not an ounce of regret was seen in his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! PREPARE TO DIE, SHITTY MONKEY!" Yata was completely blinded by rage. His flaming aura began to swirl so large and out of control, he did not realize that he ignited the entire box of fireworks nearby.

Everyone started to shriek in terror as they tried to dodge the fireworks and the flaming fuchsia tornado around them.

Away from this mess sat the three Kings together—calm and relaxed. Sake cups in hand, they watched as the magnificent display of colors lit up in front of them.

"What a wonderful demonstration of camaraderie. I can most definitely say that this trip has been successful for Scepter 4, as it strengthened our bonds with our fellow man." Munakata nodded in approval.

"Really? I think this is too noisy. I just want to go back home and sleep." Mikoto stared blankly at the starlit sky.

"Well, I guess everything worked out in the end, right? Everyone seems to be happy…sort of." Shiro could see Yatogami and Fushimi locked in a stare down, as they both were in battle stance.

Misaki eventually was tackled and tied up by Kusanagi in order to prevent him from setting the entire mountainside on fire.

As the three watched their fellow clansmen running around, screaming and laughing with each other, they couldn't help but to smile. They knew that in Shizume City, they were all mortal enemies, but in this little inn, the colors blended together as one.

"I propose that we should engage in further activities such as this together sometime in the future," Reisi stated.

Whether or not this would actually happen again…one may never know.

**END**


	11. Honeymoon EXTRA

**A Honeymoon Night to Remember**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **So, this is the chapter as intended to be written. Warning: smut ahead.

* * *

When Fushimi began to awaken from his slumber, his face felt warm, but he was extremely comfortable. He was in a dark room that was only lit by the moon that came in through the glass panel. It was calm and quiet—not a single person's screams or chatter could be heard. The blue-haired man began to reach around for his glasses, and as he put them on, he noticed a familiar face hanging over him. As the Blue clansman quickly sat up, he noted a cool, wet towel fall off from his forehead. Saruhiko realized that the warm, comfortable thing that his head was resting upon was Misaki's lap. He also observed that the little crow had fallen asleep in sitting position. There was a small basin of water by one side, and there was a pile of hand towels on the other.

Saruhiko began to blush as he gazed at the amber-eyed man. For once, Misaki was not yelling or cursing or being violent. He looked calm and relaxed. The moonlight gently kissed his body, as one side of his yukata seemed to be slipping off his shoulders. His pink and moist lips were slightly open, as he was taking slow, deep breaths in and out as he slept. To the blue-eyed man, there was nothing more beautiful than the person in front of him. Even though the two fought more than they actually got along, there was no other person in the world that could make Fushimi's heart race like Yata.

It mentally wounded the Blue clansman to know that Misaki didn't understand his love. It hurt that he wanted to express his love in every way possible, but he couldn't find a way for the two to connect. The biggest fear in Saruhiko's heart was the thought that one day the two would separate and live in completely different worlds, never to talk or see each other again. The blue-haired man believed that if that day ever came, he would no longer want to live in such a worthless world.

He had been afraid to admit his love in the past, but after seeing his beautiful Misaki sleeping so peacefully after taking care of him, Fushimi felt like he could no longer control his emotions. Tears began to fall from the Blue's eyes, and he quietly sobbed beside the chestnut-haired man.

Hearing the sobs, Yata began to stir, and he slowly began rubbing his sleepy eyes. "…Saru, is that you? Are you awake now? Do you feel any better?"

The sound of Misaki's voice was too much for Fushimi's heart to handle—he needed to take action or else he would explode. Without uttering a word, the blue-eyed man quickly pulled the Red clansman close to his body, and he held onto him tightly.

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? What? Saru, is everything okay?"

With two trembling hands, the taller man cupped the crow's face and brought his lips gently against his. The kiss was soft and warm. It was pretty ordinary as far as kisses go, but to Saruhiko, the mere contact between the two was enough for the Blue clansman.

The Scepter 4 officer whimpered out his beloved's name over and over, worrying over how the Red clansman would react. Fushimi was expecting the smaller man to begin yelling at him and pushing him away, but to his surprise, he also felt two trembling hands upon his face as Misaki leaned in and kissed him back.

"Saruhiko…" the amber-eyed man whispered in between his kisses.

As their lips locked together, the two began to give each other harder, more passionate kisses, Fushimi slipped his tongue into Yata's mouth and gently stroked it against his. The little vanguard moaned out softly as their tongues danced together. With their mouths still latched on together, the blue-haired man slowly laid Yata onto the futon. As the two stopped to catch their breath, Saruhiko saw the most stunning image in front of him.

There was Yata Misaki—his pale skin reflected the moonlight shining in; his slim physique was now well-exposed, as the sash on his yukata was completely loose; his entire body was blushing a pretty peachy-pink glow; a slightly embarrassed, but happy expression was on his face. Fushimi knew that he was in love with this man, and there was nothing in the world that could ever change that.

As Saruhiko began to open the folds of Misaki's yukata, he stopped to admire the body in front of him.

"…Saru…stop looking so hard…it's embarrassing." Misaki averted his eyes away from the blue-eyed man. Fushimi then proceeded to lie on top of the smaller man, bringing his face back toward his.

"Misaki, don't look away from me. Keep your eyes on me and only me."

Saruhiko continued to give fiery, hot kisses, but this time he began to move to various different locations on the crow's body. He would occasionally stop to suck on the flesh, leaving his mark on the flawless skin below him. The Blue clansman's large, smooth hands wandered up and down Misaki's body, caressing every crevasse of him. Fushimi made sure to run his fingers across every inch of his body, as he wanted Misaki's entire body to be his and his only. His mouth eventually reached the area between the chestnut-haired man's thighs. Saruhiko began to suck on the skin, which sent tingles throughout Yata's body. The Red clansman could feel his lover's wet tongue begin to trail up to his hip bones, where he felt warm lips kiss the entire curve of the bone.

The vanguard gasped out as he felt Fushimi's hand brush against his already erect member. "Saruhiko…" Misaki quietly whimpered.

The Blue clansman grinned as he replied, "I got it, Misaki."

Fushimi let his hand begin to wander around the base, as he brought his mouth over to the opposite end. The crow cried out as he could feel the blue-haired man begin to kiss the tip, while his hands were stroking up and down the shaft. As his tongue began to stroke the tip, the Blue could already taste the dribbling of pre-cum escaping from the slit.

Yata brought his hands down to Saruhiko's head and began to run his fingers through his soft, blue hair. Suddenly he moaned out and gripped onto the Blue clansman as he felt him take the entire length into his warm, inviting mouth. Feeling the tongue stroke the underside while his lips sucked hard, it wasn't more than a few minutes until Yata realized that was beyond his limit.

"Saru…_ahh_…I'm going to…_ahhhhh_!"

The blue-eyed man welcomed his lover's hot, sticky release into his mouth and down his throat—it was a part of Misaki after all. After the shivering had ceased and the crow finally began to relax, Saruhiko looked up and grinned again. "Misaki, that was fast. Did it feel that good?"

"Shut…up…" Yata said between pants. He blushed furiously.

The Blue wasn't done yet though. As he coated two of his fingers with saliva, he began to circle them around the chestnut-haired man's entrance. "Misaki, I'm going to make you feel even better soon, so please bear with me."

As he pushed the first finger in, Fushimi could already tell that this was going to be a tight fit. Misaki groaned out as he felt the long, slender finger push in as deep as it could go. Saruhiko stopped to re-position himself so that his face was close to Yata's. The next part was going to be uncomfortable to say the least, as he began to push in a second finger.

The Red clansman cried out in surprise as he felt Fushimi wiggling his fingers around to loosen up the area. Saruhiko gave a kiss of reassurance as he began to spread his fingers further until they moved easily in and out of Yata.

Saruhiko was at his own limit, as the lower half of his body was crying out desperately for contact. As he began to kiss the crow's cheek and neck, he softly whispered, "Misaki? I'm going to put it in now."

Before the amber-eyed man could even respond, Misaki could feel his insides stretch as the Blue clansman pushed himself in. "Fuuuccckkk…" Saruhiko groaned out as he felt Yata's body clench tightly against his.

Misaki immediately began to tense up and as he cried, "Saru…wait! It hurts! It's too big!" Tears began to drip down Yata's face.

The blue-haired man gently ran his fingers through Misaki's chestnut-color hair as he kissed his lover repeatedly. He then looked straight into the smaller man's eyes and said, "Misaki…relax and trust in me. We'll take it slow to start off, alright?"

The Red clansman's face turned a bright red, but he gave a little nod. Fushimi smiled and kissed the crow on his forehead before he slowly pulled out and pushed in again. Keeping eye contact the entire time, the taller man continued to give gentle thrusts. He could feel Misaki's legs tightly wrapping around his waist—his arms hugging him from under Fushimi's.

After a few minutes, the blue-eyed man could tell that his beloved was more relaxed as he began releasing sounds of pleasure. "_Ahh!_ Saru!"

Fushimi began to move his hips faster and firmer against the body beneath him. The two were in a state of total trust in each other—they knew they could give their bodies to the other without any fears. The two exclusively belonged to each other, and no one would ever be able to see them at this level of intimacy.

Without any notice, Saruhiko lifted Misaki off of the futon and sat upright. His own yukata began to slide off of his shoulders, the cloth now pooling down at his elbows. Fushimi could feel Misaki grab onto his bare skin in astonishment as he felt the Blue's entire length penetrate him. As the taller man took Yata by the hips and began pounding away against him, the two would cry out each other's name in between heavy breaths and hard kisses.

"Misaki…_haaa_…you're causing…_haaa_…me to…burn up…Fuck."

The friction between the two bodies caused a warm, sensuous feeling all over. Their bodies were drenched in sweat, but it felt too good to decrease their pace and intensity. As they were approaching climax, Misaki was no longer able to simply hold onto the tops of Saruhiko's shoulders.

His arms wrapped tightly around the blue-haired man's back as he held his chest firmly against Fushimi's. "Saru…_nnnnn_…I'm really close!"

Saruhiko could feel the crow's fingernails digging into his back. It hurt, but it was a trivial price to pay for the Blue clansman. He couldn't have asked for more as their bodies both began to tense up from all the pleasurable sensations circulating within them. As Misaki moaned out the Blue's name, his small figure began to arch against Fushimi's chest. Saruhiko himself knew that he was also on the verge of release, as he gave his final firm pushes into his lover. The two of them felt each other's bodies shiver furiously in ecstasy. Loud, elated groans were released from their vocal cords as they reached orgasm together. The two bodies intertwined, and it felt like they somehow became one being instead of two.

After coming back down to earth, Saruhiko laid Misaki back against the futon and quickly collapsed beside him. The two began to kiss each other repeatedly until the shorter man fell asleep. Although Fushimi was exhausted himself, he didn't want to miss the opportunity to watch his beloved sleeping. He propped his head up with his arm as he stroked his fingers through Yata's hair with the other. He was in a state of euphoria—if at that moment he was struck by lightning and died, he would leave the world without a single regret.

Suddenly, he began to hear loud voices coming from right outside the door. There was a lot of laughter and chit-chatting.

"Hey Yata-san! Is Saru alrigh—" Kanamoto ceased to talk as he realized what had transpired. There stood the two Silver clansmen along with Kanamoto. As they peered into the room, they all saw Fushimi laying on his side—his yukata exposing everywhere but his waist downward and seeing Yata curled up naked against the Blue's chest.

Before they could even shout out in surprise, they were able to see the most threatening, menacing glare coming from the blue-eyed man. It was as if he were telepathically saying, "If you interrupt us and wake him up, I will rip you apart limb from limb and then slash your body into shreds."

Without saying another word, Kanamoto closed the sliding door and the group began to walk away. "We should probably go sleep somewhere else tonight…I don't really feel like getting murdered in my sleep."

The Silver clansmen nodded in unison as they disappeared down the hall with Kanamoto.

Misaki began to stir as he mumbled, "Mmm…Saru? What's going on? Did someone come in here just now?"

Fushimi kissed Yata's forehead and replied, "No. It's just the two of us here. So just go back to sleep, Misaki."

Saruhiko pulled the covers over the two as they snuggled against each other and fell asleep.


End file.
